El Merodeador
by Lamister
Summary: Lily y Marianne llevan una vida normal en la isla Esmeralda, hasta que un grupo de piratas llamado Los Merodeadores, las rapta y las lleva a un mundo nuevo lleno de aventuras y romances....JL
1. El Engaño

El Merodeador

Summary: Lily y Marianne llevan una vida normal en la isla Esmeralda, hasta que un grupo de piratas llamado "Los Merodeadores", las rapta y las lleva a un mundo de aventuras y romances...JL

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conozcan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A:-

He vuelto con un nuevo fic! Esta vez será de aventuras y romances, les gustara, es como dije en el sumary¡Espero les guste!

Aclaración:- 

Cuando pongo_------------------P.N----------------_ es punto de vista del narrador y cuando pongo_------------------P.P---------------_ es punto de vista del personaje

Sin mas molestias les doy el 1° capitulo,

Lamister,

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana (M.O.S)

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas (M.L.L)

Miembro de la Orden Merodeadora (M.O.M)

Capitulo.1:-_El engaño _

_------------------P.N----------------_

_-¡Apúrese señorita Liliana, que su padre desea verla!- _exclamó Rose una de las mucamas de la casa del señor Evans- ¡_Vamos, que en tres horas debe marcharse! _

_-¡Ya voy!-_le contestó una joven de rojizos cabellos y ojos esmeralda_-¡Es que no encuentro el nuevo vestido que mi padre me regalo! _

Así era su vida. Liliana, o Lily para sus poco amigos, proveniente de la gran sociedad de aquel pequeño pueblo, era una dama, hija del gobernador de la isla, el señor Evans, Charles Evans, el cual estaba muy vinculado con la corona inglesa.

Desde que había nacido que vivía en _Esmeralda_, una isla pequeña, pero muy rica. Junto con su amiga Marianne, disfrutaba de su vida como nadie. Claro que ni ella, ni su padre, ni nadie, se esperaban lo que ocurriría.

En este momento debía cambiarse para concurrir a una importante reunión de su padre. Obviamente este le regalo un nuevo vestido, con un odioso y nuevo corsé, que la asfixiaba

_-Señorita, apúrese¡su padre se avecina!-_insistió Rose

_-Ya, no la molestes Rose, que aquí estoy..._- dijo la voz de su padre_-¡Buen día hija mía! _

_-Buenos días padre. _

_-Hoy amaneces joven y bella como siempre, aunque, bella serás siempre¡pero joven no!-_ bromeó de buen humor su padre

Joven era, bella también. Con tan solo 17 años, todos los hombres de la isla la deseaban o por lo menos halagaban, lo cual sería lo más moral y correcto que debían hacer como caballeros.

Esto le hizo recordar a su hermana, Petunia, la que por los celos y el odio a la magia, se caso con un hombre y abandonó la isla, luego de la muerte de su madre.

_-Mejor dejo que termines de cambiarte, así pronto nos marchamos. _

Su padre se marchó, dejando que Rose y las demás mucamas, la vistieran y peinaran.

Una vez terminaron, ella bajo, con su siempre encantadora sonrisa, claro que fingiéndola, porque se asfixiaba.

Subió al carruaje y junto con su padre se marcho a esa importante reunión.

_--------------P.N----------------_

Ya más de dos horas, llevaba tratando de encontrar la forma de escapar de Elliot, no la dejaba en paz.

_-¡Ya déjame Elliot, sabes que no soy tu prometida!_-exclamó Marianne_-¡Además no pienso casarme!_

Ella sabia claramente que era muy bonita y popular como su compañera Lily, pero eso no obligaba a la gente a entrometerse en su vida.

Elliot, siempre lo hacia.

Los padres de Elliot y los suyos, querían casarlos, pero Marianne pudo con un poco de suerte escapar del casamiento, pero ahora al solo faltar dos semanas para su cumpleaños número 18, sino se casaba pronto con alguien, se tendría que casar con el idiota y engreído de Elliot.

_-Sabes bien mi amada Marianne, que el vicegobernador nos comprometerá muy pronto...no lo dudes...- _dijo dulcemente Elliot-_ además seré tan irresistible para ti, que no te escaparas de mis redes... _

El vicegobernador, John Quesuinne, su padre, no era muggle como todos los de la isla. La familia de Elliot y la suya, eran familias de magos, que vivían entre muggles, las únicas en la isla _Esmeralda. _

Incluso ella llevaba varita, y tenía un profesor de magia.

Pero la conoció, a Lily por supuesto. Tendrían unos 7 años cuando se conocieron, se hicieron muy amigas. Lo mejor fue que al cumplir 11 años Lily descubrió que era una bruja también.

Juntas aprendieron a dominar los artes de la magia. Juntas conocieron y rompieron corazones. Juntas galoparon, corrieron, rieron y jugaron, eran casi como hermanas.

Sin mencionar que ser hijas del gobernador y vicegobernador de la isla, ya las unía socialmente de algún modo.

Recordando esto se libro de Elliot y se dirigió hacia esa misteriosa reunión, con su padre.

_-----------------P.P-------------------------_

Todo está en orden, me preparo. Por dios, si Sirius me viera así tan prolijo se reiría. Remus diría que solo lo hago por trabajo, y Peter haría lo mismo que Sirius.

Pero después de todo, somos Los Merodeadores y nos dedicamos a esto.

Creo que esta misión será fácil, aunque...según los rumores, las hijas del gobernador y el vicegobernador, han estropeado todos los planes de los piratas más famosos.

¡No te asustes Cornamenta...¡Este plan fue formulado por Los Merodeadores! No puede fallar, además si se trata de mujeres más fácil será formular el plan.

Soy un muy buen actor, no tendría que tener miedo.

¡Que incomodo es este carruaje! Preferible el barco, pero debo actuar.Pronto llegaré a la corte de esta isla, los cautivare a todos, los engañare (como todo pirata), nos llevaremos todo, le daremos la mitad del botín a los pobres...¡Y la otra mitad nos la quedaremos!

Si, ahora me preparo, este plan saldrá a la perfección, como los anteriores...

-------------------P.N-------------------

_-¡Lily!_

_-¡Marianne!-_ respondió la aludida al ver a su amiga correr hacia ella.

_-¿Cómo has estado?- _dijeron ambas

_-Bien_- respondieron nuevamente las dosy estallaron en risas.

Una vez que pararon de reírse se miraron, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, y luego de echarle una mirada a la corte, susurraron:

_-¿Sabes por que estamos aquí?-_ pregunto Lily

_-Creo que vendrá el hijo/a del rey de una isla muy importante._

_-Ojala nos llevemos bien con el._

_-Me dijo mi padre que tiene unos 35 años. _

_-¡Que mala suerte!-_ dijo Lily

_-¡Silencio!-_ dijo de repente la voz de John, el padre de Marianne- _Estamos ante la corte de la isla Esmeralda, para recibir al hijo de un rey de una isla, que anteriormente, nos ha propuesto planes económicos muy interesantes..._

_-Para ello-_ continuó el padre de Lily- _Nos envió a su hijo, al cual juzgaremos y escucharemos, entregándole así toda nuestra hospitalidad._

_-Que el juicio comience-_ dijo el juez de la isla_- Déjenlo pasar... _

Las chicas, muy emocionadas, ya querían conocerlo.

Pero grata sorpresa se llevaron al ver al muchacho que salió de adentro de las puertas.

Definitivamente no tenia 35 años, aparentaba unos 18, 19 años. Era alto, muy atractivo, de ojos avellana, pelo desordenado de color azabache y unos anteojos que lo hacían ver más guapo e inteligente.

_-Buenas tardes señores-_ dijo este- _Vine en representación de mi padre, el cual no podía concluir. _

_-¿Tu nombre es James muchacho?-_ cuestiono Charles Evans

_-Así es. _

_-Pero según estos documentos-_ acoto el juez_- Tienes unos 35 años. _

_-Grave error-_ dijo con un tono de risa- _Lo lamento, sé que tal vez soy muy joven, de hecho tengo unos 21 años, pero soy el que desarrolló aquellos planos que a ustedes tanto le interesan._

Hubo un murmullo general, finalmente, el padre de Lily hablo.

_-Bueno tus planos han sido muy interesantes, nos gustaría escuchar su explicación. _

_-Muy bien-_ dijo el tal James.

Durante una hora, de gran asombro de Marianne y Lily, el muchacho, explico los planos, estrategias, planes económicos de una forma audaz, amable y muy inteligente.

Al final los jueces optaron por aceptarlo, y decidieron hospedarlo en la mansión de Lily, sede del Gobernador de la isla.

--------------P.P--------------

_-Disculpa...-_ dijo Marianne

_-¿Si?-_ respondió aquel extraño muchacho

-_Venimos a felicitarte por tu excelente discurso ante la corte..-_ dije yo

_-Gracias bellas damas-_ respondió el y se agacho a besar nuestras manos como todo caballero.

-_¿Vendrás al teatro?-_ pregunto Marianne, la observe, me parece que se esta enredando con este chico.

_-Si, como todo caballero acepto la hospitalidad-_ dijo_- ¡Las espero allí!-_ agregó y se marchó

Miré a Marianne.

_-Marianne, no me digas que te gust... _

_-Lily, míralo es distinto a todos los muchachos que conocimos.Lo que más me gusta de él, es su personalidad y esos aritos que lleva en su oreja izquierda.-_exclamó emocionada como si le hubiesen dado un juguete nuevo

_-No lo sé –_dije-_ Siento que se trae algo entre manos... _

Ese día fue el más raro de mi vida, Marianne tenía razón, el muchacho era extraño.

En la obra de teatro salto de su asiento y se metió en la obra a bailar con las actrices, provocando la risa de todos.

Además de los celos de Elliot que observaba como su querida Marianne quedaba impresionada con ese muchacho llamado James.

A la hora del té, tomo un brebaje, que el denomino, _"Cerveza Fresca y Saludable" _

Pero lo mas extraño fue en la cena:

-_¿Te has divertido James?-_ inquirió mi padre

_-Por supuesto, Charles, su isla es magnifica, me parece una isla imprenetable por piratas._-acotó

_-Me han hablado de un "supuesto peligro", llamado "Los Merodeadores"-_ al mencionar esto James escupe todo el vino sobre el traje de Elliot.

_-Discúlpame... -_dijo y comenzó a ayudarlo a limpiarse_- Ehhh, si Charles he escuchado sobre ellos...Fueron un peligro en mi isla...Pero con una estrategia, no pudieron pasar._

_-No lo sé James, siento que ellos podrían estar entre nosotros._

_-No se preocupe Charles, yo protegeré a su hija, y a toda la aldea con mi propia vida._

_-No sabes como me tranquilizas.- _dijo muy tranquilo mi padre

Pero a mi no me tranquilizaba.

A partir de ese momento comencé a sospechar.

_-------------P.N----------------_

Como toda persona, ya cansadas, Lily y Marianne, se marcharon a dormir.

Marianne se había quedado a dormir, con la excusa de _'No tenía ganas de volver a casa'_

Pero Lily sabía muy bien que era porque ese muchacho llamado James, estaba hospedado.

A la media noche, a Marianne, le agarro sed, y juntas decidieron ir a la cocina.

Allí encontraron a James.

_-Buenas noches muchachas-_musitó

Inmediatamente se sonrojaron. ¡Estaban en camisón!

_-Buenas noches-_ fue lo único que lograron decir

_-¿Quieren agua?-_ les ofreció James

_-Si-_ respondieron tímidamente

Marianne y James comenzaron a hablar, parecía que se llevaban bien, mientras Lily los observaba lanzándole miradas de sospecha a James.

Cuando terminaron de toma el agua se marcharon.

Pero cuando ya se iban escucharon una conversación entre la mucama y James:

_-¿Entonces puedes traérmela, dulce dama?-_ dijo James lanzando sus encantos.

_-Si, señor-_ dijo sonrojada la mucama y se marcho a buscar aquel objeto, que James le había pedido.

Con esa duda, se marcharon a su habitación.

_-¡Lily este chico me encanta!- _dijo Marianne-Y_ tengo la impresión que a ti no._

_-En efecto, sospecho de el._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Vamos Marianne, te ha tenido tan encantada que no te has dado cuenta como ha estado actuando todo el día, como un falso..._

_-Pero...-_Una campana la interrumpió, miles de gritos de horror se alzarón.

_-Shhhhh¡es la alarma de la aldea!_

_-¡Nos atacan!-_ reaccionó Marianne

_-¡Salgamos!-_ bramo Lily

Había dos puertas, una secreta y otra que llevaba al pasillo. Tomaron la segunda, pero estaba trabada.

_-Nos encerraron. _

_-En efecto...- _dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta secreta

Delante de ellas se encontraban dos hombres, armados, tanto con varita como con armas.

Uno era de estatura media, cabello marrón y ojos grises. El otro, él que hablo, era alto, de cabello negro azulado, ojos celestes, cuerpo atlético, en fin muy apuesto.

_-¿Qué quieren?-_ dijo muy decidida Lily

_-Que crees que querrían los famosos Merodeadores..._

_-¿Ustedes son Los Merodeadores?-_ exclamó Marianne.

"_¡James!"_ Pensó Lily.

_-A si es, y si no quieren morir-_ dijo mientras le arrebataba las varitas a las chicas-_¡ Mejor obedezcan al Gran Sirius Black!_

Sirius Black, las ato con una soga que salió de la punta de su varita.

El otro muchacho, las alzó a ambas (claro que con el grito de _"¡Suéltame descarado!"_).

Las llevaron por toda la casa, y las sacaron a las afueras de la ciudad.

La ciudad estaba en ruinas. Las chicas lograron ver a James peleando con alguien. Pero el tema era ¡quién era ese alguien!

Marianne le hizo un ademán a Lily.

_-Lo ves¡él nos defiende! _

_-¡Pero no sabes con quien pelea!_

_-¡Ya cállense!- _dijo él muchacho que las cargo

_-¡Peter no trates así a unas damas!- _un muchacho alto de cabello castaño claro, como sus ojos las defendía.

-_Lo siento Remus-_ dijo Peter apenado

_-¿Sirius, que hacen estas damas atadas? _

_-Es cierto por que nos atas hombre #!&$!(_Palabras censuradas)- dijo furiosa Marianne

_-Te ves bonita cuando te enojas...-_ dijo Sirius tomando su rostro e intentando besarla

_-¡No me toques depravado!-_dijo Marianne empujandolo

_-¡Uh! Eres agresiva-_exclamó Sirius divertido_-¡Y muy bonita!_

_-Sirius deja de coquetear¡Y dime que haremos con ellas!-_exclamó Remus

_-Pues..._

_-Dejen de pelear, y mejor dedíquense a correr porque esto-_ dijo Lily señalando una bomba- _explotará en 1 minuto..._

Sirius, Remus y Peter asustados, tomaron a Lily y Marianne, las cargaron y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron... hasta escuchar la explosión de la bomba.

Ya habían llegado al puerto de la isla (la cual estaba en llamas).

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?-_preguntó un asombrado Sirius a Lily.

_-¿Saber qué?-_dijo Lily

-_Que la bomba detonaría en un minuto...-_ dijo exhausto de correr el peliazul.

_-Eso no te incumbe._

_-Otra mas agresiva...-_ Marianne gruño ante el comentario ( N/A:- aclaro Lily y Marianne siguen atadas)

_- Creo que la solución es llevarlas al barco, y hablar con el capitán... _

_-¿Qué?_

----------------

Ya hacia diez minutos, que habían abandonado la isla y que los tales Merodeadores, las habían abordado en su barco mejor, dicho raptado en un barco lleno de piratas, el cual lideraban los Merodeadores.

El barco se llamaba _El Merodeador_, y la mayoría de sus tripulantes, no alcanzaban los 23 años.

En ese momento, se encontraban atadas al mástil, esperando al supuesto capitán, otro de los merodeadores, que decidiría, si se quedarian o no.

El Barco era extraño, viajaba a una velocidad muy extraordinaria, se encontraba en maravillosas condiciones, y era fresco y comodo.

_-El vendrá aquí, en unos momentos...-_ dijo Sirius- ¡_y decidirá si me quedo contigo!-_agregó señalando a Marianne

_-No soy tu objeto¡depravado!_

_-Pero antes de escuchar la opinión de Cornamenta, el capitan-_ aclaró al ver las caras de duda de Lily y Marianne-_ es mejor escuchar la opinión de la tripulación y Maya. _

_-¿ Maya?-_preguntó Marianne

_-Sí, es como una quinta merodeadora._

_-¿Que pasa conmigo Sirius?- _dijo la voz de una muchacha.

Continuara...

------------- ------------------- ------------------ ------------ -------------

Este creo que ah sido mi 3° fic, y aunque no lo crean es un L/J.

Bueno si les gusto, obvio me dejan review, para que lo siga, halagandome o puteandome, como prefieran...

Les prometo, que el fic en adelante estara lleno de humor y romance, aventuras, misterios, ect.

Les dare adelantos del proximo capitulo:-

-Se sabra quien es Maya

-Se conocera al capitán

-Se decidira si se quedan o no con Marianne y Lily

- Marianne y Lily sacaran nuevas conclusiones sobre toda la tripulacion del Merodeador

-Se aclararan muchas dudas sobre Los Merodeadores

-Se sabra de que engaño, habla el titulo del 1° capitulo

-Se sabra que paso con James y la isla Esmeralda

Y muchas cosas mas, que si quieren saber...Dejen reviews!

Lamister

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana (M.O.S)

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas (M.L.L)

Miembro de la Orden Merodeadora (M.O.M)


	2. Los Merodeadores

El Merodeador

Summary: Lily y Marianne llevan una vida normal en la isla Esmeralda, hasta que un grupo de piratas llamado "Los Merodeadores", las rapta y las lleva a un mundo de aventuras y romances...JL

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A:-

**Realmente no me esperaba que en dos días me llegaran más de 15 reviews!Estoy muy contenta, les prometo que el segundo capitulo será mas interesante! **

**Contesto Reviews:-**

ALINE:-_Que bueno que te gusto, y no importa que el review, no sea muy largo..._

Favila:- _Que bueno que te gusto! El nombre maya me vino a la mente de la nada,(?)Con respecto a Marianne y Sirius, ya se vera...Aunque te recuerdo que a Marianne le gustaba James,( pero no te preocupes que no acaban juntos)y con respecto a Remus, te enteras en este capitulo..!_

Vanesa C:- _Yo también los adoro!A los piratas y los merodeadores, veras que como dijiste si es una grandiosa combinación!_

Luli-chan:- _Aleluya, las &$"$&/$$)! Que bueno que te gusto!_

Isabelle Black:-_La verdad es mejor que me halagues! Con respecto a la película, si me base en ella, aunque veras MUCHAS DIFERENCIAS, por ejemplo, En la película raptan a una mujer, y aquí son dos, además que en la película los piratas son los malos y en esta, aunque no lo creas, no, En realidad de la película SOLO me base en el tema del secuestro, nada mas,a mi también me gusto la película..._

Ceilia sosa:- _Con respecto al romance de lily y james, ira de a poco, pero abra síntomas ya desde este capitulo..._

Syringen:- _Eh, bueno en este chap se sabrá quien es maya, aunque no es muy importante, y si James es el capitán.._

Blair84:-_Que bueno que te gusto! Aquí lo sigo!_

Lil:- _Siempre seguiré escribiendo, que bueno que te gusto!_

Lil-Evans:- _Que bueno que te gusto este chap, aunque a mi no mucho..._

Kata...:-_Estoy bien, ojala nos veamos pronto, que bueno que te gusto el 1° chap, por que vos sos una de mis fieles seguidoras (la única creo) Gracias por siempre estar ahí..._

Hg:-_Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por el r/r!_

Hermy17:-_ Yo también espero continuarlo pronto, JAJAJA, con respecto así son brujos, si lo son, los merodeadores, y lily y marianne, son magos piratas, supongo que ubicaste la época..._

Nisa:-_ Que bueno que te gusto la idea! Y el fic, por que sino... Aquí lo sigo!_

Pao Bloom:-_ No se por que me tenes confianza con el tema de los reviews.( pór que yo no...) y con respecto al fic, por que pensas que va tener misterios? Bueno tendrá algunos...pero sigo con la duda_

Cata:-_ Que bueno que te pareció un buen fic, eso si, no se si lo sigo rápido!_

HG:- _Últimamente tus reviews llegan a todos mis fics..Y me demore, pero por que no me encontraba aquí en Bs.As,y creo que ya me habías dejado un review antes..._

Angelyanu:-_Que bueno que te gusta! No lo dejes de leer!_

Aclaración:

Cuando pongo---------P.N----------- es punto de vista del narrador y cuando pongo --------------P.P------------ es punto de vista del personaje.

Sin mas molestias les doy el 2° capitulo del barco "El Merodeador",

Lamister

------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------

Capitulo.2:- _Los Merodeadores_

_---------------P.N--------------_

_-Nada Maya -_ dijo Sirius- _Solo que necesitábamos tu opinión para..._

_-¿Qué les hicieron a estas chicas!_- exclamó al ver a Lily y Marianne atadas al mástil-_ ¡Estan locos¡No me digan que ahora raptan mujeres¡¡¡DEPRAVADOS!_

_-Más o menos-_ dijo Marianne

_-¿Cómo!-_ gritó furiosa_- Pensé que eran mas maduros &&$&$!_(Palabras censuradas)

Maya era una muchacha alta aparentaba unos 18 años, su cabello era de color castaño, y sus ojos eran de un verde apagado. Era muy bonita.

_-¡Yo las desataré!-_ exclamó

_-¡No, Maya¡Espera!-_ Intentó detenerla Remus

_-No puedo creerlo Lupin, que seas tan poco caballero._

_-¡No entiendes porque no escuchas primero¡Eres una tonta!_

_-¿Qué dijiste¡INSENSIBLE!_

_-Gorda._

_-Falso._

_-Creída._

_-Feo._

_-Tarada._

_-Mujeriego._

_-Foca._

_-¡&$$&&!_

_-¡Dejen de pelear!-_exclamó una voz masculina

_-Pero Cornamenta, él /ella empezó_-dijeron ambos señalándose

-¡_Por fin Capitán!-_ exclamó Peter

_-Te esperábamos Cornamenta.-_agregó Sirius

Pero este no respondió, se limito a decir:

_-¡Qué hacen ellas /él aquí?-_ exclamaron a la vez el supuesto Capitán y Liliy y Marianne.

-----------P.P---------

Aún no lo puedo creer.

James era el capitán. Lo sospeché desde un principio. Se enojó mucho cuando supo que nos raptaron.

Ya es de noche, hoy fue un día muy agitado.

Nuestro primer problema fue lograr que nos aceptaran en el barco, algo que James quería impedir a toda costa.

_------------------Flash Back----------------_

_Un silencio reinaba la cabina del capitán_. 

_-¿Se puede saber que hacen ellas aquí?-preguntó James_

_-Me las lleve yo...- explicó Sirius_

_-¡Nos raptó!- gritaron Lily y Marianne al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Oh! Que novedad- dijo James_

_-Irrespetuoso- dijo Marianne_

_-Mentiroso-dijo Lily_

_-Si mi insultan no se quedaran en este barco, damas._

_-Como si quisiéramos...- murmuraron ambas._

_-Veo que no comprenden la situación- sonrió James_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntaron_

_-O las arrojo al agua o se quedan en mi barco y nos obedecen.- explicó muy tranquilo_

_-¿QUÉ!_

_-¡James!- dijo Maya- ¡No seas así! Son dos damas._

_-Por primera vez en tu vida tienes razón Maya. - acotó Remus_

_-Mejor cállate Lupin._

_-¡Hey¡No peleen!- los calmo James- Propongo algo, haremos votación..._

_-Creo que prefiero que me tiren por la borda- dijo Lily_

_-Eso no lo decides tú...- dijo Peter_

_-Ya, ya,mejor votemos de una vez- dijo Sirius- Además- mira a Marianne-¡No puedo esperar a que se queden!_

_-¡Salido! - gritaron Maya y Marianne al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Qué energía tienen las mujeres!- dijo Sirius_

_-Mejor déjense de tonterías y empecemos la votación...- ordenó James_

_-Buena idea...-dijo Remus_

_-Empecemos por ti, Remus- dijo James- ¿Quieres que se queden?_

_-Si- dijo muy tranquilo el aludido_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por tres motivos:_

_1° Si no se quedan Sirius nos hinchará hasta hartarnos_

_2° No es de educación tirar de un barco al agua, a dos hermosas damas (N/A:- sonrojo de Lily y Marianne, y mirada asesina de Sirius y Maya)_

_3°Marianne es una chica hábil, nos servirá, y Lily muy inteligente (N/A:- Lo dice por lo de la bomba, ver chap.1)_

_-¿Eso es todo?- cuestionó James_

_-Si_

_-Bueno, y tu Peter ¿Qué dices…?_

_-Que no se queden_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Ejem, por 4 motivos:_

_1° Son malas, feas y molestas_

_2° Dos bocas más que mantener_

_3° Nos delataran y arruinaran nuestros planes..._

_4° Además con una mujer como maya me alcanza!(Mirada asesina de Maya)_

_-¿Eso es todo?-volvió a preguntar James_

_-Si_

_-Bien, tu que dices Maya_

_-Que se queden_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por 5 motivos:_

_1° Poseen virtudes que nos ayudarían_

_2° Me harían companía_

_3° Pueden ayudar en la limpieza y las misiones_

_4° Si las dejamos, nos delataran_

_5° Me caen bien_

_-Ok, nos faltas tu Sirius- reflexiono James_

_-¡Que se queden!_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque me gustan mucho, y por todo lo que dijeron los demás..._

_-Vago- dijo Maya_

_-Pervertido- dijo Marianne_

_-Peleadoras_

_-¡TARADO!- dijeron las chicas furiosas_

_-Pu..._

_-¡YA NO PELEEN MAS Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO! - grito James interrumpiendo a Sirius_

_-Bueno- dijeron los tres_

_-Según las estadísticas- aclaro Remus- la votación es: 3 votos a favor y uno en contra, pero claro que la decisión va en ti Cornamenta..._

_-Mmmmmm, bueno- comenzó- he escuchado las distintas opiniones, y planteo dos posiciones:_

_1- Deberían quedarse por muchos motivos a su favor, entre ellos, porque nos podrían ayudar, no nos haría mal dos chicas y nos gusta hacer nuevas amistades_

_2-Por otra parte Peter tiene razón, ellas podrían delatarnos..._

_-Buenas posiciones James- dijo Remus_

_-A mi no me importa lo que tu decidas- dijo muy decidida Lily- si me sueltas me escapo..._

_-¡Uhhh! Que miedo...- dijo James- Si te portas así mejor tirarte_

_-James...ahora que lo pienso...- dijo Remus pensativo_

_-¿Piensas?- acoto Maya _

_-¡Hey!- los calmo James viendo venir una pelea- Dime, Remus_

_-Tú sabes, para la próxima misión, pueden ayudarnos...- propuso_

_-Mmmmm, buena idea Lunático, creo que la decisión es obvia..._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Se quedaran- sentenció James_

_----------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------_

Bueno, James, al final convencido, nos acepto.

Pero debo admitir que yo y Marianne, somos muy orgullosas. Y aunque Maya nos cayera bien, no íbamos a dejar que nos dominen los merodeadores...

_----------------------------Flash Back----------------------------_

_-¡NO!- grito Lily y todos la miraron sorprendidas_

_-¡Encima que te recivo en mi barco, nos gritas de esa forma!- dijo James levantándose_

_-No nos quedaremos aquí..._

_-Ya te dije que eso no lo decides tú- dijo Peter_

_-Lily y yo exigimos saber unas cosas y que escuchen nuestra opinión, no nos iremos hasta saber que paso con la isla Esmeralda, y que es todo este engaño..._

_James la miro pensativo._

_-Está bien...- la miró- Para que confíes en mi... - la desata_

_Marianne lo miro. James no parecía ser una mala persona._

_-Maya les explicara todo... todo lo que quieran saber...- dijo seriamente- Maya llévatelas, nosotros tenemos que hablar- dirigiéndose a los merodeadores_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Luego de vencer nuestro orgullo, conocimos mejor a Maya, quien no enseño y contó todo….

_Flash Back_

_-¡No lo puedo creer! - gritaba a los saltos una muy feliz Maya_

_-¿Tan mal te tratan aquí?_

_-No, no es eso, solo que ahora poseo amigas con quien compartir...Todo..._

_-Que bueno_

_-Mmm¡Ya se que podemos hacer!- exclamo_

_-¿Qué?- preguntaron Lily y Marianne_

_-Podemos ir a mi cuarto, y cambiarles esa ropa- dijo mostrándoles sus lujosos vestidos que en ese momento se encontraban rasgados y sucios._

_-Bueno_

_Recorrieron todo el barco, Maya le explico, cada uno de los secretos del Merodeador._

_Las llevó a sus habitaciones y les mostró que Los Merodeadores se habían encargado especialmente en traer su ropa de la isla esmeralda._

_Pero Maya, les dijo que para tener aventuras, era necesario ropa cómoda, por lo tanto les di unas hermosas camisas y unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, que dejaban algo que desear._

_-¡Se ven muy bonitas!- exclamo Maya_

_-Gracias_

_-Oye Maya¿Qué paso con nuestra isla?_

_-Esta en perfecto estado, Lily, el incendio era una ilusión, los merodeadores, robaron de una mina de oro que la ciudad aún no había descubierto..._

_-Ósea un robo territorial... ¿Qué hacen con ese dinero?_

_-La mitad a los pobres, la otra mitad, mantiene a este barco y sus tripulantes..._

_-Y cuéntanos... ¿Cómo son los merodeadores¿Cómo te llevas con ellos?- pregunto Marianne_

_-Bien... Se que parecen malos, pero cada uno esconde su pasado, y muestra la felicidad...Son buenas personas..._

_-Si ayudan a los pobres... -dijo Lily_

_-Pero¿A ti te gusta alguno?- pregunto Marianne_

_-Ehh, bueno- se sonroja_

_-De seguro,- dijo Lily- Remus- se sonroja mas Maya – o sino Sirius_

_-Bueno me gusta Remus- dijo en voz baja- ¡Pero no lo digan.¿ A ustedes les gusta alguno?_

_-No- acotó Lily_

_-Lily es orgullosa- explico Marianne- Ya se le ira la bronca y la engancharemos con alguno, a mi antes me encantaba James, pero ya fue...- Lily la mira asombrada_

_-No sé es que, todo este tema del engaño, me confundió..._

_-Son buenas personas ya lo verán..._

_----------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------_

Luego de esto, todo el día recorrimos el barco y jugamos con Maya.Al vernos con nuestra ropa nueva, Los Merodeadores nos halagaron. Sobre todo Sirius a Marianne.

El día paso, y ahora en mi habitación, me duermo, pensando una duda que aun, en esta noche, no aclare

_----------------------------Flash Back----------------------------_

"_Iré a tomar aire fresco" sentenció Lily. _

_Como no podía dormir, se dirigió a la parte central del barco._

_La noche era fresca y suave._

Las estrellas brillaban.

_Aunque estaba confundida, por el tema del rapto, disfrutaba la vida en ese barco._

_Les habían anunciado que al día siguiente harían su primera misión. En una tal "Isla desconocida" como los Merodeadores la llamaban._

_¿Qué harían en esa misión?_

_Sin mas se lo puso a imaginar, hasta que un ruido la saco de su pensamientos._

_Giro hacia atrás y vio a Sirius, espiaba a alguien._

_Entonces los vio._

_A Marianne y James. Solo hablaban, pero sintió un respingo adentro suyo._

_No le gustaba verlos juntos. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba._

_Solo logro escuchar un pedazo de la conversación._

_-Comprendo...- dijo James_

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dijo Marianne dudosa_

-La duda, vi su rostro, capaz, no lo se, no quería problemas- dijo serio- Gracias por decirme

_-De nada_

_¿De quién hablaban¿Qué le pregunto James a Marianne? Con esas dudas se marcho a dormir, pero con una mas¿Por qué Sirius los espiaba?_

_----------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------_

_-----------------P.N---------------------_

_-Muy bien¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?-_ pregunto el capitán siempre alegre

_-Bien-_ contesto la tripulación

_-¡Hoy a la noche, llegaremos a la "Isla Desconocida" y harán su primera misión!-_ les anunció

_-¿De qué se trata?-_ pregunto Lily, mirándolo como buscando una respuesta, pero a otra pregunta

-Eso me disponía a explicarles damas...

Continuara...

**Jejej! Raro chap, no?**

**Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen muchos reviews (OJALA!)**

**Se los agradezco de nuevo y les doy los adelantos!**

**Capitulo.3:-La isla Desconocida**

**- Se sabrá de que se trata la misión**

**- Lily descubrirá de que hablaban James y Marianne y por que Sirius los espiaba**

**- Mas síntomas de amor entre las parejas**

**- Las chicas aprenderán a pelear y a engañar como los Merodeadores**

**-Se sabrá mas cosas de los Merodeadores**

**Eso es todo! Creo.**

**Bueno dejen r/r así lo sigo... (Si quieren)**

**Atte,**

**Lamister**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana (M.O.S)**

**Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas (M.L.L)**

**Miembro de la Orden Merodeadora (M.O.M)**


	3. La Isla Desconocida I parte

El Merodeador

Summary: Lily y Marianne llevan una vida normal en la isla Esmeralda, hasta que un grupo de piratas llamado "Los Merodeadores", las rapta y las lleva a un mundo de aventuras y romances...JL

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A:-

**Realmente, sigo muy impresionada, en el primer capitulo recibí 18 reviews, y en este 19, estoy súper happyyy , pero han superado ambos capítulos los 10 reviews...**

**Por eso les agradezco mucho y les dedico este capitulo a todas las personas que se hayan molestado en dejar aunque sea un pequeño review.(Y que esperaron a este capitulo con tanta paciencia)**

**Y Aquí los contesto:**

Favila:- _Holas, nuevamente! Sirius no es depravado, y tiene muchos encantos solo que esconde un horrible pasado con una mujer..Pero eso lo sabrán mas adelante...Con respecto a Remus y Maya, son pareja, pero no se por que te emocionas..Y el es un licántropo, y los merodeadores son animagos pero toman sus precauciones..Cada capitulo se sabrá mas de los merodeadores...Así que no te preocupes por ese tema! No se por que creen que Marianne y James llevan algo entre manos, ellos solamente hablaban, pero de algo importante..._

Lil-Evans:-_ Mmmmmmmm, la cosa va tomando forma? Aclárame la forma, porfisss...De que hablaban James y Marianne? Ya lo sabrán pillinessssssssss..._

Vanesa C:-_Bueno no te preocupes si no entendiste el chap, por q' hubo varias dudas por eso aclaro lo que va pasando, para que no se pierdan...Tratare de ir mas lento...Y los merodeadores si saben que ellas son brujas.. cualquier cosa me la preguntas de vuelta en un review.. aunque como te dije antes voy a aclarar las cosas...Un triangulo amoroso? Bueno al principio aparenta eso pero no...Ya veras por que...Gracias por el r/r_

Blair84:-_No te muerasssssss!Que sino no vas a poder leer el chap! Ya te enteraras de todo...!_

Lils:-_No me demoro! Soy vagaaaaaaaaa!T-T_

Pao Bloom:- _La duda te acechara siempreeeeeeeeeee……Ya lo sabrassss! Yo también amo a Orlando y gracias por la confianzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Malale:- _Que bueno que te gusto saber que las chica se hacen respetar '………Y la mission la sabrás en este chap, gracias por el r/r……_

Luciana:- _Todo lindo en este fic, no? Jeje, no se por que te parecieron lindos los merodeadores...Dímelo..._

Vanesa-Salazar:- _Voy a seguir subiendo chaps, eso si no se si muy seguidos..._

ChoWeasley:-_Que bueno que te gusto, yo soy argentina, el fic lo tengo pensado pero los capis no los tengo escritos, así que jejej, para ser miembro de la orden siriusana anda a esta pagina, y búscala:_

_http/groups. puedas ingresar..._

HG:- _Que bueno que tenes dudas y te has reído, por que sino no hubieras dejado review…… Y eso es lo que pretendo ü.ü...Y gracias por esperar...Siempre tan buenos ustedes conmigo...T-T_

Cecilia Sosa:- _No escribí bien tu nombre? Capaz por que esta en mayúscula.. lo que pasa es que Microsoft Word me lo pone así...No se por que ü.ü.. Quitando eso que bueno que te gusto el chap..._

Flo:-_Que bueno que te parezca buenísimo!Gracias por el review!_

Yoana:- _No te preocupes que van a pasar muchas cosas... De que crees que hablaban James y Marianne'? POR favor decímelo en un review...me encanta saber la opinión de la gente que lee mis fics..._

Drys:- _Que raro que dejaste un review en el primer chap, cuando ya estaba el segundo..Gracias de todas formas.. De nada por el review que te deje.. tiene un poco de pinta de la maldición del perla negra pero__solo al principio...que bueno que te gusto..._

Luli-Chan:- _No dudo en seguirlo..._

m.z.c:- _Bueno no sabia que te encantaba mi fic, pero me alegra muchooooooooooooooo, y los merodeadores en mi imaginación se ven perfectooooooosssss, aquí lo sigo ( aunque demore mucho)_

lorelei221:- _Gracias por el r/r lo dejaste justo cuando estaba apunto de terminar el capitulo, y me alegra que te guste..._

ivanita:- _Bueno lo sigo nn..._

Trixi-Black:-_Gracias, publique esta historia en HA, así que puede ser, ya mire una de tus historias, muy linda, síguela...Y Gracias por el review..._

Kurumi-desu:-_HAYYYYYY!En serio misterio e intriga?-Graciassss!(me emocione...xD)La Orden Siriusana y La Legón de las Lupinas son como unos "Clubs de Fans" a los que estas adherida. Gracias por el review..._

Lili Potter:-_Gracias, que bueno que te gusta, aquí va el tercer capi..._

CATAX:-_Jajajaj, tal vez no me creas pero justo cuando me llego tu review estaba escribiendo este capitulo,jjajaj_

HG:_Gracias por seguir mirando:')_

**Bueno sin mas molestias, y habiendo quitado sus dudas... Les doy el 3° capitulo de las aventuras de Lily y Marianne en el Barco del "Merodeador"**

**Lamister**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas**

**Aclaración:**

P.N punto de vista del narrador

P.P punto de vista del personaje

**Otra Aclaración:-**

**Para los que se marearon con el chap. Anterior lo explico...Los merodeadores aceptaron a Marianne y a Lily con la condición de que ayuden, conocen un poco mas el barco y a los merodeadores, Maya les confiesa que le gusta Remus, ( algo que se nota mucho) A la noche lily no puede dormir en el barco va como a la parte central y se encuentra a james y marianne hablando, escucha una parte de la conversación, pero solo el final.**

**Al día siguiente James les dice que harán su primera misión, y ahí quedo...**

Capitulo.3:- _La Isla Desconocida I parte_

_----------------------------P.N----------------------------_

_-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan caballero, James?- _preguntó provocándolo Lily

_-Siempre lo he sido con las mujeres, de todas formas eso no importa ahora- _contestó cortante James

_-Si que importa- _dijo Lily_- Se supone que tenemos tu confianza...Y ni siquiera te esforzaste en decirnos tu verdadero nombre..."Cornamenta"...- _agrego un tanto furiosa la pelirroja muchacha

_-James Potter... ¿Ya estas feliz?-_ le contestó muy enojado el capitán

_-¿Por qué te dicen Cornamenta?_

_-¿Qué esto un cuestionario? Me niego a contestar preguntas estúpidas Lily... - _dijo sonrojándose de la furia

_-Se supone que tenemos tu confianza...-_ comenzó a excusarse Lily

_-¡Lily basta! James solo quería decirnos la misión, deja de torturarlo...-_ la detuvo Marianne, haciendo que toda la tripulación mirara

_-¡Marianne!_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Soy tu amiga, deberías defenderme a mi¡ No a él! -_ exclamo mas furiosa Lily

_-¿Podrían disculparnos un segundo?-_ pidió Marianne

-_Claro dulzura-_ le contestó Sirius

Marianne ni si inmuto de lo que le dijo Sirius tomo a lily y la llevo a su habitación para conversar con ella mejor...

_-Lily¿ Qué te sucede?_

_-¿Qué me sucede?-_ dijo con incredibilidad_- ¿Qué me sucede?_

_-Si..._

_-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? El "Capitán" no está siendo justo con nosotras, y lo peor de todo es que cree que puede controlarnos ¡Usándote a ti!_

_-¿Por qué dices eso? -_ Dijo extrañada Marianne- _James no me usa...¿Cómo puedes acusarnos de esa forma?_

_-¿Sabes? Ayer cuando le dijiste a Maya que él no te gustaba mas, te creí, pero ayer mismo cuando te escuche hablando con él-_ titubeo- _Me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estabas de el..._

_-Lily, no puedo creer que desconfíes así de mi-_ estaba a punto de llorar_-¡ Él y yo hablamos de ti!-_ Lily se sorprendió- ¡_Él me pregunto por ti, estaba preocupado por ti!_

Lily no tenía excusas...

_-Pero tu le respondiste…-_ comenzó a titubear mas- _Yo...Marianne… ¿Qué te preguntó?_

_-Aun desconfías de mi, crees que le dije todos tus secretos- _aulló Marianne- _Él se dio cuenta de que no estabas aun muy convencida, sobre el tema de quedarnos o no, el tenia miedo, de que planearas alguna venganza, o que estuvieras enojada, y me busco, por que sabia que soy tu mejor amiga, y me pregunto por ti eso es todo..._

_-Y Sirius... ¿Qué hacia él ahí?_

_-Él también quería hablar conmigo, ambos estaban preocupados, pero James me lo preguntó..._

_-Marianne, lo siento mucho- _se abrazaron_- Creo que mi odio segó mis ojos de la realidad..._

_-¿Mejor?- _pregunto Marianne- _Vamos a ver que nos dice el capitán_

Ambas marcharon rumbo a la cabina del capitán

_-Por fin llegan- _exclamo Peter exhausto

_-¿Arreglaron todo...?- _pregunto un tanto preocupado James

_-Si, Potter-_ dijo bruscamente Lily

_-Puedes llamarme como quieras Lily no necesitas llamarme por mi apellido-_ dijo tratando de ser amable- _Volviendo con la misión..._

_-¿Qué demonios es la Isla Desconocida?-_ preguntó de inmediato Lily

_-Lily, Lily-_ dijo James-_Que el experto te lo diga_- le indico señalando a Remus

Lily volteo a mirarlo.

-_La Isla Desconocida... Es una pequeña y rica isla no muy lejos de las islas irlandesas...llena de piratas..._

_-No como nosotros- _aclaro Sirius

_-¿Estúpidos y pervertidos?-_ pregunto Marianne provocando la risa de Maya

_-No cariño, hermosos, nobles, astutos, inteligentes, machos, guerreros, magos, en fin los mejores... -_ dijo con un aire superior

Marianne iba a protestar pero Remus la interrumpió:

_-Dejando de lado al "Gran Pirata"-_ dijo con sarcasmo señalando a Sirius_- y la "Bella Opositora"..._

_-Y al "Idiota, Feo, Inútil y Estúpido Dr. Lupin"-_ agregó Maya con sarcasmo

_-Jajaja, que graciosa que esta hoy la "Foca Fea Tonta y Gorda Opositora del Gran Genio Lunático"-_ le discutió Remus

_-Y..._

_-¡BASTA! -_ Interrumpió arto James- _Remus podrías proseguir con la descripción de la isla..._

_-Seguro-_ dijo molesto Remus mientras que cruzaba miradas de odio con Maya- _Como les decía, La Isla Desconocida es ... Es una pequeña y rica isla no muy lejos de la islas irlandesas...llena de piratas asesinos...-_enmarco esa palabra- _Su nombre es debido a que nadie la conoce, solo la gente que vive en ella..._

_-Rara historia- _comento Maya_- ¿Por qué "nadie la conoce"?- _pregunto

_-Nadie que haya ido a la Isla Desconocida con intención de regalarles dinero y brindarles servicios a esos piratas asesinos...ha vuelto vivo de la isla... - _dijo con un tono lúgubre

Todos se miraron. Finalmente Marianne pregunto:

_-¿Y qué haremos?_

_-Engañarlos-_ respondió Peter

_-¿Como hicieron con nosotros? -_ dijo Lily

_-No, lo haremos mucho más fácil... Ni siquiera nos costara convencerlos... aunque nos descubrirán...-_explico James

_-Disculpa¿Pero tenias pensando en tu plan que nos descubrieran? -_ dijo Lily con un tono de incredibilidad

_-Sí-_ se digno a contestar James

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces esta vez, Cornamenta?-_ pregunto Maya

_-Entrar a la isla fingiendo querer hacer intercambios económicos... lo de siempre...ustedes drogan a todos los hombres de la isla y consiguen toda la información posible, así que Maya, ve a prepararlas...Aunque esta vez tal vez cambie algo._

_-Vamos, Chicas- _dijo muy entusiasmada Maya

Mientras los Merodeadores terminaban de planear la misión, Maya las llevo a su cuarto para explicarles y enseñarles lo que tendrían que hacer.

_-¿Maya?-_ pregunto dudativa Marianne

_-¿Si?-_ dijo mientras buscaba algo en un enorme armario

_-¿De qué les serviremos nosotras a Los Merodeadores?_

_-Eso mismo me preguntaba, Maya-_ dijo Lily

_-Pues vamos a dejar desmayados a todo el ejército de la isla desconocida-_explico esta

_-Vamos a seducirlos para eso¿verdad?-_ le preguntó audazmente Lily

_-No, exactamente-_ dijo Maya_- Lo que quiero decir es que dirás una palabras inteligentes lo emborrachas, lo engañas y te dice todo..._

_-Pues mira eso es muy fácil-_ le dijo muy segura Mariane_- Lily y yo lo hemos hecho con miles de chicos..._

Maya se echo a reír.

_-Pero nunca con unos piratas-_ dijo con una sonrisa_- No son lo mismo chicas, así que escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir…_

_----------------------------P.P----------------------------_

Durante una hora les había explicado a las chicas, como trabajábamos en las misiones.

A regañadientes aceptaron trabajar.

Ahora, Marianne se ha marchado a cambiarse, mientras Lily y yo hablamos. Como siempre ella se ve muy interesada en la vida de los Merodeadores, y muy interesada yo también, le contesto.

La comprendía, ella se había separado de toda su vida, solo por que un famoso grupo de piratas la había raptado.

Seguramente, creí, aun desconfiaba de Los Merodeadores.

_-Lily, ahora que has entrado mas en confianza...-_ le pregunté-_ ¿Algún chico de la tripulación te atrae por casualidad?_

_-Pareces Mariane...- _fue su respuesta

_-jejeje, simple curiosidad Lils...-_le dije un poco risueña

Ella me dio una impresión, desde que la vi, de una chica testaruda. Lo es, pero debajo de esa personalidad se esconde la de una chica dulce, simpática e inteligente, que no confía en alguien hasta que le haya mostrado todo de lo que es capaz...La entiendo.Después de todo yo pase por lo mismo... P.N

_-Aja-_ asentía el capitán- _Entonces..._

_-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH¡¡LARGARTE PERVERTIDO!-_los interrumpió la "bella voz" de Marianne

_-Maldito Sirius-_ maldijo Remus

_-Vamos ver-_ propuso Peter

En eso llegan Maya y Lily.

_-Es Sirius-_ explico Maya, todos la miraron como si eso fuera muy obvio

_-¿Hay que hacer algo, o reírnos por lo bajo?-_ pregunto un James divertido

_-Voy por la segunda opción-_ dijo Lily con una sonrisa

Un rojo y cacheteado Sirius hizo su aparición en el escenario.

_-Fue sin querer-_ declaró

_-Si, claro-_ refunfuño Remus- _Y yo soy mujer_

Todos rieron, excepto Maya.

_-Por fin lo admitiste!_

_-¬¬, no me provoques FOCA_

_-Ya, ya , no peleen-_ ordeno James- _Maya..._

_-¿Si, Capitán?_

_-A preparase en diez minutos arribaremos en la Isla Desconocida._

_-Si, Capitán-_ exclamo Maya- ¡_Vamos Lily!_

_- Frank, prepara el ancla, guarden las velas..._

_-¡Escondan la comida!-_ exclamo Sirius provocando la risa de todos.

-_Tenebrosa...yuigh-_ balbuceó Marianne

_-No tengas miedo princesa-_ le dijo seductoramente nuestro galán preferido-_Yo te protegeré…_

_-Entonces tengo más miedo...¬¬_

Unas risas se escucharon detrás de la pareja.

_-Bueno, basta de jaleos...Vamos tripulación.-_dijo un sonriente James

Delante de nuestra divertida tripulación se encontraba la misteriosa y tenebrosa isla "Desconocida", para todos ellos.

Continuara...

**--------- ------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------**

**Sisisisis, ya lo sé!**

**Bueno, como les prometí ya se empiezan a dar indicios de amor entre Lily y James...**

**Aquí los adelantos del próximo chap:**

**Capitulo.4:- _La Isla Desconocida II parte_**

**El desarrollo y fin de la Misión (Que implica muchas cosas:nuevos personajes, situaciones y acción!)**

**James y Lily...cada vez mas cerca**

**La Guarida del Merodeador**

**Eso es todo! Creo,... **

**Bueno dejen r/r así lo sigo... Y Gracias por los que dejaron y por la paciencia...!)**

**Atte, **

**Lamister**

**15/05/05**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana **

**Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas **

**Miembro de la Orden Merodeadora**

**Administradora de la Legión Merodeadora**


	4. La Isla Desconocida II parte

El Merodeador

Summary: Lily y Marianne llevan una vida normal en la isla Esmeralda, hasta que un grupo de piratas llamado "Los Merodeadores", las rapta y las lleva a un mundo de aventuras y romances...JL

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A:-

**Estoy muy feliz!A pesar quee sta vez solo fueron 15 reviews, llegaron en menos de una semana, casi todos juntos!Lo cual me ha puesto de bueno humor, y con ganas de actualisar a tiempo!(Generalmente tardo por lo menos un mes, hubo veces que la espera duro mas de 3 meses,jeje).Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y no los deje tan picados!;).**

**Y Aquí contesto los reviews:**

Meli-2108:_Gracias!Que bueno que te gusto!Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, creo que actualise bastante rapido:)_

Luni:_Y si buehn, Qué queres que haga?Por lo menos te aviso!Tenes suete de estar a cinco pasos de mi computadora, donde estan todos los archivos, asi que no te quejes mandragora!La próxima firma con tu nick vaga!_

Vanesa-Salazar: _Jejeje, la idea es dejarlos medio picados para que se queden con la curiosidad!No es un chiste, si tiendo a hacer eso,pero es por que creo que cada capitulo tiene su parte central, el capítulo anterior era un especie de introducción a este capitulo.Gracias por siempre firmar!_

Catax: _Gracias por el animo, y si fue una coincidencia!Jejej, cosas de la vida,gracias por firmar!)_

Andreina:_ Jajaja, gracias Supongo, aunque habria que ver cuales son los parametros establecidos!_

Caperucita Roja:_Jajajajl si muy cierto, el es solo un lanzado, tampoco es un pervertido!Gracias por el review!_

Virginia 91:_Sisisi, me pasa con todos mis fics, la mayoría piensa que jamas voy a continuarlos...ahora estoy mejorando y estoy empezando a escribir mas seguido:) Gracias por el review!_

Luciana: _Jajajaja, los describo como a mi me gustaria que fuesen, o son, pero alla vos como los interpretes ;), igual lo interesante de las historias son las caracteristicas de los personajes...Gracias por el review!_

Karipotter: _jajaja, AY!;Muchas gracias por lo que me pusiste, en serio!Me hiso sentir mejor!Y si ojala no haya tardado mucho en subir_

LoVeSiRiUsBlAcK:_Gracias!En serio te gusto:'), sniffff, gracias en serio!No es mi historia preferida, pero no s epor que les gusta tanto!Muchas gracias por el review!_

Marce: _Me alegra que te haya gustado y gracias por el review:)_

Angie-Ayanami: _Me alegra que te gusten mis historias en general, gracias por poner energías en dejar un review_

Karola:_ Siiii!Te gusto mi adaptación!Oh,merci maddemoiselle!_

Madeline Black: _Ya lo sigoooo, no me peguen por dios!Espero no decepcionarte!_

Zara Potter-Black: _La adicción no es buena,pero me gusta que te gusten mis historia!Espero aprendas a disfrutarlas en paz xD, gracias por quererlas de todos modos_

Angie-ayanami:-_Espero no me acoses, aquí la continúo._

Karola:-_Muchas gracias!Yo sé que no es la mejor adaptación,pero me alegra que hayas sentido que lo es._

Madeline-Black:- _GRACIAAAAAASSSSS!DD, que bueno que te gustan los papeles, por que la historia no es solo la trama sino también es sus personajes. Muchas gracias por el review!_

**Bueno sin mas molestias, y habiendo quitado sus dudas... Les doy el 4° capitulo de las aventuras de Lily y Marianne en el Barco del "Merodeador"**

**Lamister**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas**

**Aclaración:**

_----------------------P.N-----------------_ punto de vista del narrador

_--------------------P.P-----------------_ punto de vista del personaje

Capitulo.4:- _La Isla Desconocida II parte_

_---------------------- P.N--------------------_

James observaba a la Isla desde la proa mientras se acercaban a ella, alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

James se volteo

_-Mande a Sirius en un bote para que hablara con el puerto y nos permitan arrivar_

_-¿Estas seguro que funcionará?_

_-Muy seguro, no te preocupes Lily, Sirius es experto...Y esta mision es muy importante_

Lily gruñó, ambos miraron en silencio la costa que añaroban los aceptase, un bote se divisó; era Sirius y magicamente estaba vivo, coleando y gritando "¡Avanzen, conseguí el permiso!"

Marianne esperaba un hurra de la tripulación que no llego, todos parecían concentrados, demasiado para su gusto.

_-Es hora de arribar a la Isla Desconocida_

---------------------------En tierra----------------------------

Largos pasillos, muy largos para el gusto de Lily

_------------------P.P-------------------------_

Habíamos arribado a la Isla Desconocida hace una hora, apenas bajamos fuimos brutalmente arrastrados hacia la sede principal de la isla.

Lo más llamativo de la isla era su aspecto fúnebre, mercados conformados por negocios antiguos, extensas casas tenebrosas, y paisajes extrañamente pantanosos.Y todo esto era ayudado por una noche oscura y fría, definitavamente daba miedo.

De la tripulación no bajaron todos los piratas, de hecho solo Sirius y James de los cuatro Merodeadores bajaron, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño.

Yo sabía que ahí había algo extraño...Llegamos al final de la isla donde se alzaba un inmenso castillo, de más de un siglo visiblemente, al que nos adentramos.

Pasillos largos muy largo, fúnebres, de la nada una gran puerta se abre, un trono, una corona, muchos tesoros,muchas mujeres,hombres...alegría,cerveza,fiesta,era muy distinto a lo antes visto!

_-Bienvenidos-_ la mujer que llevaba un parche en el ojo se acomodó en el trono y se dirigió hacia nosotros- _luego de miles de rumores sobre los extraordinarios "Merodeadores"_

James hizo una reverencia.

_-El gusto es nuestro Sybilla, nos presento, somos Cornamenta, Canuto, Rubí-_agregó señalandome a mí, que llevaba rojas ropas-_y Azabache_-señalando a Marianne

¡Oh dios mío¡Esta mujer cree que nosotras somos los dos merodeadores faltantes!

_-Pensé que eran cuatro hombres,muy inteligente debo decir...pero como estupida no soy, he mandado a mis personas a deshabitar tu barco...somos demasiado precavidos..._

Las puertas se abrieron para dar lugar a toda la tripulación, un momento¡Esa no era mi tripulación! Peter y Remus parecen esclavos, y los demás simples trabajadores... ¿Qué traman los Merodeadores?

_-Mandenlos a los calabozos...Sientensen Merodeadores, son bienvenidos_

_-No nuestra tripulación-_James no parecía muy molesto

_-Normas piratas¿No es así?_

_-Por supuesto mi lady-_Sirius coqueteo... "Azabache" carraspea

Me sentí un poco mareada, supuse que todo lo que sucedía era parte del plan, y que incluso el rapto de nuestra tripulación lo era...James tecnicamente se entregó al enemigo.Pero¿Por qué?

-_Se les asignará una habitación a los cuatro_-mueca por parte de Marianne-_Mañana en la mañana discutiremos los negocios..._

Miré a la capitana del lugar, la que nos hablaba ahora.Y dije:

_-Pensé que como somos piratas la transacción se haría de noche..._

James rió y Marianne frunció el sueño.

_-Me temo que no será así, porque ustedes no son simples piratas, y nosotros seremos viles y despiadados, pero somos amantes del vino al anochecer y sería un suicidio hacer tramites en esa condición...-_Sybilla parecía sentirse muy segura al respecto.

Por primera vez en la noche me sentí más relajada, algo me decía en la mirada de James que este comportamiento era de esperarse.

_------------------------P.N---------------------------_

_-¿Solo este cuarto para todos nosotros?-_se quejó Lily

El cuarto donde se encontraban era inmenso, pero contaba tan solo de una cama, y por demas era frío.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, había dos mantas solamente.

-_Miren, lo que menos importa es dormir, mañana será un día pesado...Necesito que le cedan una de las mantas a Sirius-_ordenó James

_-¿Y la otra¿Piensas usarla tu Potter?-_Lily estaba enfadada

_-Podemos compartirla si quieres...o te la dejaré a ti...-_sonrío James

_-¿Y Marianne?-_Lily se sentía decepcionada¡Qué poco caballero, pero la mirada de severa de esta la intrigo más.

_-No te preocupes por mí..._

_-¡No! No pienso compartir esa manta..._

Lily miró a James enfadada, se acurrucó contra la pared e intentó dormir. Al poco tiempo, a causa del decepción de no comprender lo que sucedía y la pesadez que sentía, se quedó dormida.

Pero para cuando eso sucedió, James que fingía dormir, se despertó. Le hiso una señal a Marianne, y le susurró en el oído algo que entre sus sueños Lily oyó.

_-Tu solo estate atenta, porque eres mi arma secreta..._

Sonrío, y desapareció por la puerta junto a Marianne.

------------------------------En el calabozo---------------

-----------------------------------P.N-------------------

Se sentía seguro, su tripulación, o mejor dicho la mitad de la tripulación se encontraba allí. La otra mitad se había escabullido debajo del barco, buceando y metiendose en pasadisos de este que llevaban dentro del barco.

Mientras esa parte de la tripulación noqueaba a los piratas de Sybilla; la otra mitad... (Los que sabían golpear y hacer magia sin varita), Remus y Peter se dedicarían a marear a la Isla Desconocida.

Cuando el guardia dio la vuelta esperada Remus y Peter tomaron la poción, pero no temían que el guardia los viese transformarse, porque para cuando lo hicieron y debía terminar de dar la vuelta, este no apareció, sino que se cruzaron con el reflejo de Remus y con James, ellos también se habían transformado.

_-Pronto sabrán que estamos aquí, solo buscaran a Peter-_ el segundo Remus, o deberíamos revelar que era James transformado bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos_-Yo te cubriré a ti, y Marianne (que era ahora James) les hará creer que yo quise salvarles... ¿Peter te tomaste la poción?_

_-¡Sí señor!_

_-¿Remus?_

_-Así es_

_-Ambos finjiran ser Sirius y Lily, tomaran el pasillo de atrás y pedirán una entrevista con el anterior gobernador de la Isla..._

_-¿Lo tienen encarcelado?_

_-No, en el pueblo, Sybilla mandará que los escolten, ustedes liberaran al alcalde y se encargarán de cumplir el plan que ocupa a la ciudad...Y como bien saben Sirius ya tomó la forma de Peter, irán a buscarlo y encontrarán a Lily y al supuesto Peter(que es Sirius) y los arrestarán...Lily que es un supuesto Merodeador será llevada en persona a Sybilla y Sirius aquí,donde yo me quedaré con la forma de Remus, también arrestarán a Marianne que se hará pasar por mí, y junto a Lily, ambas desarmarán a Sybilla..._

_-¿Qué hay de Maya, James?-_Remus curioso

_-Está con los que se quedaron en el barco, por los mensajes que me mando, ya los noquearon...No se escuchó ni un sónido, la muy maldita es una profesional en su trabajo.Se llevará una buena recompensa..._

_-¿Y finalmente?_

_-Supongo que me dejaste un regalito Peter... ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto capitán-_contestó Peter más emocionado que nunca

_-Con Sirius cuando Marianne de la señal de haber desarmado a Sybilla (junto a Lily) escaparemos de aquí, y haremos explotar tu "regalito"... Con el desorden que habrá en el pueblo, mar, e incluso en la cabina de Sybilla, no notarán como nosotros-_ dijo indicando a James y al resto de la tripulación encarcelada-_tomaremos el preciado tesoro de la Isla Desconociada y nos iremos..._

_-Excelente, pongamos en marcha este plan...-_murmuró Remus relamiendose de la felicidad

---------------------------En la habitación (donde Lily) ---------------

-------------------P.P---------------

Carraspeé dormida...un ruido extraño me estaba molestando, finalmente, desperté. Juró que me pareció haber soñado con James, pero todavía no recuerdo qué fue lo que me dijo.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba tapada con la condenada manta, ese estúpido de Potter me la había dejado. Ni James ni Marianne estaban, me asusté un poco y en la oscura noche me levanté lo primero que llegué a ver fue a Sirius, o lo que yo creía que era Sirius. En la cama y debajo de la manta se movía un bulto, por su tamaño aparentaba ser Sirius, pero de la nada se encogió, y el que salió debajo de ella, transpirado y jadeando, no era Sirius sino Peter.Asustada retrocedí.

_-No hay tiempo para explicaciones-_ me dijo-_Soy Sirius, créeme. No te asustes y recuerda lo que James te dijo...pronto estarás con Marianne a salvo._

Antes de que Peter, o Sirius quien fuese terminara la frase, comenzaron a llegar ruidos de pasos, y gritos...

Sin más una tropa de piratas de la Isla Desconocida intentaron derribar la puerta, que al parecer estaba hechizada.

_-Escúchame, pase lo que pase no pierdas la paciencia, actúa como actuó James hasta ahora...Y procura desarmar a Sybilla..._

Estuve a punto de quejarme pero la puerta fue derribada y la orda de bandalos, nos tomó a Peter/Sirius y a mí. Yo hice caso y me mantuve calma y pedí que me explicaran lo que había pasado.

_-Usted es una merodeadora_-me dijo uno de ellas_-¡será llevada con la jefa, que será quien decidirá su castigo!_

De la manera más incivilizada del mundo me separaron de Sirius/Peter (o como sea) y me arrastraron por bastante tiempo, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una importante habitación. Me lanzaron al suelo, murmuran unos hechizos y me arrojaron dentro de la ya abierta habitación.

El golpe me había dejado un poco atontada y cuando logré reponerme cerraron la puerta a mis espaldas. Me levanté y miré a mí alrededor. Era un especie de despacho con un estilo totalmente del mar y de los piratas. En un escritorio se encontraba sentada y frunciendo el entrecejo Sybilla, y en una silla que la enfrentaba se encontraba James atado.

------------------------------En el pueblo---------------

----------------------------P.N----------------------------

_-Sabemos que hay un excelente florista en este pueblo y nos gustaría conocerlo-_ Remus intentaba en su rol de Sirius de exhalar toda la sexualidad que podía_- podría llevarnos a verlo, estamos desarmados, puede revisarnos si quiere..._

La guardiana de la entrada del castillo miraba a "Sirius" y a "Lily" con desconfianza...

_-Está bien, George los revisará..._

Un extraño anciano los palpó por un tiempo hasta que con una sonrisa (con una dentadura destrozada) le indico a la mujer que estaban limpios.

Un guardia los acompañó hasta la casa del florista. Tocaron la puerta.

_-Unos extranjeros desean verle señor Scapeby..._

Una ranura de la puerta dejó ver a unos ojos sucios de color del cielo cubierto por unos anteojos redondos, examinó por largos minutos al guardia, a "Sirius" y a "Lily".

Repentinamente y de una forma muy brusca el hombre abrió su puerta.

_-Pueden pasar- _los tres se acercaron_- ¡Tú no!_

El guardio lo miró indeciso.

_-Pero señor..._

_-¡Aborrezco a los sirvientes de mi hija!-_ y sin más le estampó la puerta en su cara.

Remus (siendo Sirius) rió.

_-Pensamos que sería un tanto más complicado librarnos del guardia...-_dijo

-_Quién diría ústed florista señor Scapeby_-acotó Peter/Lily

_-Déjense de patrañas y acercense, escuchenme bien_- les dijo mientras se sentaba en un banco en el fondo de su casa_- Dejarán delante de cada puerta de esta isla una flor...una flor muy especial..._

_-Pero señor¿no correrían peligro los ciudadanos?-_Remus parecía preocupado

_-No te preocupes, creo que la muchacha comprendió mi plan, si sigues al pie de la letra lo que te dire ahora más de 20 bombas de poca fuerza explotaran a lo largo del centro de la ciudad...son puro polvo, no se quemará nada..._

_-No se preocupe, está hablando con un maestro de las bombas y con una persona muy precavida_-aseguró Peter

_-Tomen el té que les sirvo, en diez minutos saldrán de mi casa y le pedirán al guardia que entre que tengo algo que decirle...se desmayará apenas entre, eso dejenmelo a mí...-_dijo con una sonrisa macabra- _Delante de cada puerta cuyos bordes sean de madera de haya encontraran debajo de la alfombra de entrada un marca dejen sobre la alfombra (en el mismo punto donde debajo de esta se encuentra la marca) las flores que les daré ahora..._

Remus se quedó pensando y mientras Peter observaba las flores, Remus le pidió que repitiera el plan.

_-¿Por qué hace esto?_

_-Algún día lo entenderás, o en todo caso como yo pienso chicos disfrazados...-_lo sabía, el muy maldito era muy astuto-_se los dirá su Capitán, el joven ciervo._

Remus rió abrió la puerta y antes de poder salir afuera de la casa encontró al guardia durmiendo en la puerta del señor Scapeby.

-----------------------En el despacho de Sybilla-----------------

------------------------------P.P------------------

James parecía tranquilo, pero había algo en él que me hacía sospechar. Miré a Sybilla desafiante y traté de calmarme.

_-¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_-¿Qué está sucediendo? Señorita Ruby, pensé que ústed lo sabría más que yo...-_rió de una manera estremecedora_-pensé que sería más facil negociar con ústed que con Potter..._

_-Desperté y una persona de mi tripulación reemplazaba a mi compadre-_ dios mío lo que digo para simular ser una pirata-_Black y los demás habían desaparecido..._

_-Encontramos al señor Potter intentando liberar a su tripulación y solo uno había logrado escapar, un tal Peter Pettigrew...Del señor Black y Azabache no hay rastros, y pensé que ústed podría explicarme que sucede..._

La sonrisa aún macabra del rostro de Sybilla hacía que yo sintiera que se me congelaban las venas, hizo un gesto ofreciendome sentarme. Tranquila y sin dudar me senté.

_-Hace mucho que no paso por esto pero creame que sus "compadres" aún están en este castillo.Y su tripulación encerrada...No sé en que se destacará usted señorita Ruby, pero se que uno de ustedes es excelente con las bombas..._

¿Qué demonios decía esa mujer? Miré a Potter, cuando la muchacha había dicho bombas había sonreído. ¿Tenía que fingir que sabía sobre bombas¡Esperen un momento¡Yo sé sobre bombas!

Dirigí mi mirada valientemente hacia la de Sybilla.

_-Creo que todos sabemos disparar los cañones del barco...-_sonreí de manera hipocrita

_-Ja ja ja, muy graciosa Ruby, de todas formas era un comentario-_ se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana-_no temo darle la espalda porque sé que son personas con moral, aún sí si usted fuera descortes yo sabría como matarla...-_rió de formal maquiavelica-_Observe mi pueblo tan hermoso_...

Mientras Sybilla hablaba Lily miraba la habitación buscando algo, alguna señal. Potter la miro y le hizo una seña con los ojos.Le insinuaba que buscara aún más.

Sybilla volteó.

_-¿Desea tomar algo?_

_-No creo que me encuentre en una posición como para tomar algo de su parte..._

_-Pero por favor...hace un calor impresionante¿No le gustaría tomar algo?_

Fruncí el seño.

-_Mi compañero parece sediento._

_-Me temo que el señor Potter es en quien menos confío._

Me reí, que estupída.

_-Ústed es el cuarto merodeador Ruby, es al que más deseo...Está Potter el capitán, Black el guerrero, Azabache la espía...y ústed la mente maestra detrás de todo esto._

Sonreí, comenzaba a entender todo.

_-Si soy especial..._

_-La más callada resulta ser la más importante.._

De la nada me sobresalte y recordé lo que James me había dicho: "_Tu solo estate atenta, porque eres mi arma secreta..."._

_-Ústed también nos intereso mucho desde siempre...La verdad es que tomaría algo, alcohol si es posible..._

Sybilla río y noté que tomaba casi de inmediato un vaso y una botella de whisky...retiro lo dicho, tomaba dos botellas de whisky, una para ella y otra para mí. Se tomó la mitad de un trago me miró y se acerco a mí. La miré desafiante.

Detrás de mí al girarme vi una cama, donde al parecer esta dormía. Que macabra, la muy maldita se escondía en esa habitación secreta.

Sybilla comenzó a acercarse a mí y yo retrocedía.

_-La quiero Ruby, quiero a una merodeadora entre mis soldados..._

Tropezé con la maldita cama, Sybilla estaba más cerca. ¡Maldita cama!

_-Serás mía..._

Entonces lo inimaginable sucedió. Afuera en el pueblo se escucharon explosiones y el suelo tembló. Sybilla desesperada corrió a su ventana.Miré a Potter y este me señalaba la cama, me giré y la ví.La bomba más típica...escondida en la cabeza de una cama.Vi como Potter se desataba las cuerdas y hacía algo con su varita. Me di vuelta y antes de Sybilla puediera darse vuelta y tratar de detener a Potter yo activé la maldita bomba.

------------------------------En los calabozos--------------------

---------------------------------P.N-------------------------------

_-¿Dónde esta el tesoro?_

_-Donde nadie lo buscaría Sirius..._

Sirius lo miró decepcionado. Por supuesto que estaría en un lugar inesperado.

_-Bastante arriesgado diría yo._

_-¿Dónde?_

James le señalo la pared del fondo del calabozo de enfrente.

_-Allí_

Sirius abrió su boca asombrado...Entonces uno de los piratas brilló.

_-Es la señal de Marianne...Ese pirata no es humano.._

_-Chicos todos a sus puestos-_ un segundo hombres comenzó a brillar-_tomen el segundo... ¡AL PISO!_

El primer hombre explotó y sin más corrieron a la celda de enfrente. El castillo era un caos. Bombas por todos lados.Mientras el segundo hombre explotaba, dejando a su paso la entrada al tesoro de la Isla Desconocida en el calabozo de se asomaba por una reja y enfrente, Sirius exclamaba:

_-¡Remus y Peter lo lograron¡Dejamos nuestra firma!_

James se asomó, a lo largo de todo el pueblo quedaban las marcas de las bombas que formaban la frase: "Los Merodeadores". James rio, ese iba a ser uno de sus triunfos más famosos.

---------------------En los pasillos-----------------

------------P.N-----------

_-¡Corre por tu vida Potter!_

Lily había logrado activar la bomba de gas del despacho de Sybilla, que resultaba ser que ella tenía por si necesitaba escapar, hecho que necesitaban ella y Potter. Corrían en ese momento por largos pasillos, y sentían el aire que llegaba de la salida del castillo.

_-¡Casi llegamos!_

Pero cuando Lily se giró Potter había caído al suelo, se retorcía...Entonces Lily vio con asombro como Potter era en realidad Marianne. Black no había mentido.

_-¿Qué demonios?_

_-Cuida ese vocabulario, seguimos siendo señoritas aunque estemos rodeadas de barbaros_

Ambas rieron y corrieron para la salida.

El pueblo era un caos, peor a lo lejos vieron al resto de la tripulación, llevando joyas y oro hacia el barco que... ¡Flotaba sobre la Isla!

Lily y Marianne estaban sorprendidas, y muy asustadas porque no veían como llegar al barco y el suelo estaba lleno de pozos.A lo lejos divisaron a un Remus alegre que las llamaba.

_-¡Bienvenidas a bordo del Merodeador! Esperamos hayan disfrutado la aventura..._

Marianne rio, pero Lily lo fulmino con la mirada. Y Mientras subían por una escalera de cuerdas al barco le decía.

_-Veremos como disfrutarás tu lenta muerte cuando me vengue por lo que me hicieron pasar..._

Y sin más, mientras el polvo se iba llendo y los piratas saltaban al Merodeador y colgaban de sus maderas, el barco zarpó hacia al mar, bajo hasta su nivel y a una increíble velocidad se alejó de la Isla Desconocida.

**Continuará...**

**--------- ---------------- ------------------------- ------------------------**

**Actualizaré tan pronto pueda...ojalá me sigan leyendo igual.../.Suerte y felices fiestas!**

**(No se pueden quejar del largo)**

**Aclaro para el que no entendio como fueron los cambios de persona;**

**Persona:James/Multijugos:Remus**

**Persona:Sirius /Multijugos:Peter**

**Persona:Remus/Multijugos:Sirius**

**Persona:Peter /Multijugos:Lily**

**Persona:Marianne/Multijugos:James**

**(57 review con tres capítulos, soy muy feliz!)**

**Capítulo 5:-La Isla del Merodeador**

**Atte, **

**Lamister**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana **

**Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas **

**Miembro de la Orden Merodeadora**

**Administradora de la Legión Merodeadora**


	5. La Isla del Merodeador I parte

El Merodeador

Summary: Lily y Marianne llevan una vida normal en la isla Esmeralda, hasta que un grupo de piratas llamado "Los Merodeadores", las rapta y las lleva a un mundo de aventuras y romances...JL

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A:- 

**¡¡¡UNA SEMANA!No acepto quejas porque tarde tan solo una semana en actualizar. Esta vez en esa semana llegaron 13 reviews, en realidad su mayoría llegó en los primeros días.¡Muchas gracias! Además con solo 4 capítulos llegué a tener ¡70 reviews!Además este es un capítulo,creo yo,largo.**

**Debo admitir que a veces, no solo en este fic, pienso que los que me dejaron review una vez pidiendo que lo siga lo haran la próxima y son muy pocos los que se repiten en cada capítulo...Por lo que a veces me pregunto si realmente 13 personas(me han dejado más reviews)leyeron estos 5 capítulos, o desde cuándo los leen, o qué pasó con los que lo leían antes /. **

**En fin, eso es lo que pienso. Solo me queda por decir:¡Por favor dense una vueltita por mis otros ficsss!**

**Y Aquí contesto los reviews:**

Luli-chan:-_SI vos no entendiste el plan es porque leíste apurada mamerta que tarda diez años en comerse un surimi. Y no te debo los diez dolaress!--_

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:-_Actualizé pronto!DDD. Juro solemnemente que tu nick fue el que más me costó escribir xD. Muchas gracias por el review y los halagos, realmente me sientan bien!_

Angie-ayanami:-_Espero que haber actulizado tan pronto me salve de otro posible. Espero hayas podido aclarar tu confusión y disfrutar de la lectura(parezco guía de un museo). Muchas gracias por el review!_

Zara Potter-Black:-_Gracias!Estoy a punto de llorar, tantos halagos juntos hace que uno se desborde. A mi también me pasa que a veces leo tantos fics a la vez, o hace tiempo que no actualizan que tengo que volver a leerlos...Pero yo disfruto porque me encanta leer. Muchas gracias por el review!_

Leodyn:-_Esperas bien, muchas gracias por el review!_

Moonysapt:-_GRACIAAAAASSSSSSSS!Bueno me alegra que te agraden ellos, no sabría que decirte con respecto a ellos, más que seguirán peleandose y dando vueltas, pero tienen una relación muy extraña. Pronto se te aclarará todo.Muchas gracias por el review!_

Luciana:-_Gracias!T-T de verdad!_

Xaica:-_Mirá lo que planteas es interesante. Primero había dos Lilys,pero acordate que una se encontraba en la alcoba y la otra en el calabozo. Te lo voy a explicar por paso. Los policías fueron al calabozo buscando a los que se escaparon y encontraron a "James"(Marianne)y a "Remus"(James); Remus y Peter(Sirius y Lily transformados) habían huído a otra parte del castillo. Entonces los guardias buscaban a Peter que era el que faltaba en la celda, se llevaron a "James"(Marianne) y arrestaron a "Peter"(Sirius) y a "Lily"; llevaron a "Peter"(sirius) con los demás en la celda- luego ayudo a raptarse el tesoro- y a Lily y "James"(Marianne) se las llevaron con Sybilla. Mientras todo esto pasaba "Sirius y Lily"(Remus y Peter) fueron con el exgobernador de la isla a cometer el bombardeo y distraer a todos. ¿Entendiste? Bueno, espero que sí, y si no, dios te ayudará(y soy atea xD).Muchas gracias por el review!_

Joice:-_Gracias! Me alegra que digas que es original, porque supongo yo es la meta de cualquier escritor lograr que lo escribe es distinto a lo leído hasta ese momento. Y sí, es verdad, es una sopa loca este fic!_

Sheila:-_Muchisimas gracias!_

Rochi:-_Gracias!_

HG:-_ Que casualidad! Estaba yo terminando de escribir este capítulo(con todos los reviews contestados) y jusot me llego el tuyo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

LulaBlack:-_ Otra más que me deja review cuando estoy por actualizar, Muchas gracias por este review y el que me dejaste en Eras Antiguas. Solo me base una idea del principio,en realidad más del 90 de la idea es MÏA!Jejeje, con respecto a Lily, Lily no sbaía del plany fue la única que no sufrió transformación. Espero que si lo lees de vuelta puedas entenderlo,sino no dudes en preguntarme._

**Lamister**

**Aclaración:**

_----------------------P.N-----------------_ punto de vista del narrador

_--------------------P.P-----------------_ punto de vista del personaje

Capitulo.5:- _La Isla del Merodeador I parte_

_----------------------P.N----------------_

Mientras el barco terminaba de acomodarse en las turbulentas aguas, nuestros queridos piratas festejaban el triunfo.

_-¡Ha sido genial!-_exclamó Marianne_- ¡Daría lo que sea por volver a vivirlo!-_terminó de decir mientras ingería una de las botellas de cerveza que habían robado de la Isla Desconocida.

_-Sin duda es un gran logro-_ admitió Remus_- No porque nos haya costado mucho, sino por la fama de la Isla-_concluyó tomando un sorbo de la cerveza.

Maya lo observaba beber desde un rincón, donde atendía a una Lily que aún trataba de calmarse.

_-Debo admitir que fue una buena experencia pero terminaré loca si no me explican sus planes._

_-Ven-_ dijo Maya tomandola del brazo_- vamos ven a tomar un baño..._

_-Siempre me pregunté cómo conseguían ese sistema para poder bañarse en el barco..._

_-Otro de nuestros secretos...-_rió Maya

Esquivando la fiesta ambas se dirigeron hacia la alcoba de Maya.

Mientras Lily se bañaba Maya se tiró sobre su cama,y miró al techo suspirando.Se preguntaba que secretos ella aún no sabía del Merodeador.Se sentía triste,desolada. Pronto llegarían a casa, y podría hablar a montones con las chicas sobre su hogar.Pero no podía soportarlo más, les pediría su ayuda. Ella y las chicas descubrirían lo que faltaba saber de ese maldito barco.

_----------------------P.N----------------_

James estaba sentado en su cabina. Se encontraba muy cansado por la misión y había tomado la desición de volver a casa para descansar del largo viaje. Además quería que las chicas conocieran el lugar. Le gustaba ver como se sorprendían por lo astutos que podían ser y sabía que les encantaría ese lugar.

_-Capitán, Remus está pasado de copas...-_ el golpe inesperado de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente lo hizo sobresaltarse-_Se dirige a la habitación de Maya_

_-Mierda_

Tan pronto sus piernas le permitieron pegó un salto y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Maya, en el camino se cruzó con Sirius. Él también estaba pasado de copas y jugaba al ajedrez con Marianne. A veces se preguntaba como demonios podía tranquilizarse tanto cuando tomaba de más.

Siguió su camino y los gritos de Remus y Maya lo sobresaltaron. No quería, no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

-------------------Flash Back---------------

_Remus estaba muy tomado. Miraba a Jhon Escarlata que coqueteaba con Maya, la nueva chica.Aunque en realidad Maya llevaba allí un año, Jhon se había ausentado todo ese tiempo y no la conocía. Y al parecer estaba intentando hacerlo._

_-¿Qué tal Escarlata? ¿Te gusta la nueva putita?_

_Maya lo miró molesta._

_-No soy ninguna putita Lupin. Que tu no puedas levantarte ni una zorrita no es mi culpa.-golpe bajo_

_-Eso Remus dejanos en paz...-rió Jhon mientras acorralaba a Maya e intentaba besarla._

_Remus no pudo más. La piña que le enganchó a Jhon, fue con amor, pero no a él._

_-¡Te voy a matar Lupin!-Jhon se lanzó sobre el merodeador_

_-¡Te dije que no la tocaras!_

_Y así se libro una batalla, hasta que Jhon decidió que el jamás podría contra un merodeador y sacó una navaja. "¡Tramposo!", gritaron los que veían la escena._

_Remus cayó sangrando y adolorido. Maya intentó detener a Jhon, pero este la empujó y decidió acabar con el licantropo. Pero no llegó a hacerlo._

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

_Un James furioso detenía la pelea._

_-Mira Escarlata lo que has hecho ha sido bajisímo, estas fuera de esta tripulación- mientras James pronunciaba estas palabras, varios piratas tomaban a Jhon y se encargaban de quitarlo de la historia del Merodeador._

_Remus se levantaba ayudado por Sirius y reía sintiendose un héroe._

_-¿Realmente te crees mejor que él?_

_Remus la miró enfadado._

_-Yo no hice trampa ni intenté tocarte..._

_Maya gritó de furia,y con lagrimas en los ojos le dio una buena cachetada._

_-Prefiero mil veces que me toque él a que tú te atrevas a acercarte a mí otra vez. Olvidate de mí estúpido, no soy más tu zorrita..._

_-¡Maya!_

---------------End of Flash Back--------------

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la escena más extraña del mundo. Remus lloraba y le gritaba cosas inentendibles a Maya. Ella intentaba esquivarlo pero estaba acorralada. Una Lily sorprendida los observaba desde el baño, con una bata. Al ver a James en la puerta se sonrojó.

-_No puedo detenerlos no entiendo por qué discuten...-_balbuseó asustada

_-Vete a tu habitación._

_-Pero..._

James la miró serio.

_-Vete_

Lily echó una última mirada, y apurada se dirigió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Remus volteó a ver a James.

_-Te ruego que lo dejes aquí-_ le imploró este

_-Pero James,...- _suplicó Remus

Maya había comenzado a sollozar.

-No sé por qué le suplicas quedarte si solo a travez del efecto de la bebida eres capaz de dignarte a decir algo...

Remus la miró dolido.

_-Maya...Yo, yo necesito hablar contigo._

_-Mirá que cosa, no decías lo mismo antes...-_le espetó esta

James los fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

-_Tendrán más de un mes para reflexionar sobre su relación-_afirmó_- en casa, ahora haganme el favor de no hacer escandolos..._

_-Pero James yo solo trataba de hablar con ella- _balbuseó Remus

_-¿En ese estado de alcohol?-_se burló Maya

Remus pareció descontrolarse, pero James lo tomó fuerte del brazo y se lo llevó lejos de la habitación.

Maya cayó sobre su cama, exausta y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

El barco era un desorden la fiesta se había acabado,y mientras Sirius y James discutían con Remus, el resto del barco se encargaba de limpiar u observar la pelea.

Marianne y Lily hicieron su aparición en la habitación de Maya y se cerraron la puerta.

_-Maya tranquila, tranquilizate, todo va a estar bien-_ le tranquilizó Marianne abrazandola.

_-Sabíamos que querías a Remus pero jamás notamos que hubiesen tenido una relación o algo así-_ los llantos de Maya se hicieron más fuertes_- lo siento, no quise asustarte..._

Marianne le lanzó una mirada dura, y mientras consolaba a Maya Lily salió del camarote.

_--------------------P.P----------------_

No podía soportar ver a Maya así. Desde que había llegado al Merodeador me había visto rodeada de secretos, pero siempre encontraba alguna posible solución. Aunque esta vez me veía resuelta a saber por qué Maya se encontraba así, así que me dirigí a la cabina de James.

Toc,Toc.

Escuché voces adentro. Eran James, Sirius y Remus que discutían. Toqué de vuelta. Sirius me abrió la puerta. Me miró sorprendido, pero me dejó pasar.

-Estoy preocupada por...

James hizo un gesto para cortarme, se dirigió a Remus y a Sirius.

_-Vayan a descansar-_ les dijo_- Espero tengas en cuenta lo que te dije Remus-_ este asintió apenado- _Sirius no te olvides de mañana avisar a la tripulación._

_-¡Sí mi capitán!-_exclamó alegre- _¡Sé que se pondrán todos muy contentos!_

Sirius salió saltando de alegría, aún un poco tomadito, seguido de un desolado Remus. Miré al capitán.

_-James..._

_-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme...-_murmuró-_Sientate-_ le indicó mostrandole uno de los asientos de su escritorio_-Mirá sé que no comprendes nada, solo puedo decirte que Remus y Maya tuvieron una relación, pero que Remus decidió terminar por motivos personales..._

Medité.

_-Eso no debe haberle caído muy bien a Maya_

_-No, para nada-_ dijo de forma cansada-_Remus siempre se arrepintió, pero él siente que hace lo correcto..._

Lo miré descepcionada e incredula.

_-¿Otro secreto del Merodeador?-_dije con sorna- _Pensé que Maya sabía todo de ustedes, que era la quinta merodeadora..._

James rió, y me miró con cierto misterio en su mirada.

-Tu sabrás bien que todos tenemos nuestros secretos...Incluso entre nosotros hay vacíos a veces...

_-Pero ustedes saben muchas cosas que los demás ni siquiera se percatan. ¿Qué debe hacer una persona para poder comprender lo que realmente sucede en este barco?-_exclamé

_-No quiero ser grosero, pero esto no te incumbe...-_me dijo un tanto furioso

_-No claro que no, me raptan me encierran me obligan a cumplir una misión de la que ni siquiera estaba enterada de cómo realizar...-_exclamé furiosa

_-Confié en ti, sabía que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta._

_-No se trata de confianza, ¡Me tiraste a la boca del lobo con un 50 de probabilidad de que yo me diera cuenta de algo!_

_-Te dije que era un precio a pagar, recuerda que eres una prisionera._

Miré a James enfadada, dolida. Pensaba que despues de todo ese tiempo, y las aventuras eramos parte de la tripulación. Él pareció notarlo.

-_Lo que realmente me angustia es que sentía una cierta confianza hacia Maya porque creía que ella podría ayudarnos si algo pasaba, pero me equivoqué, ni siquiera ella sabe donde está parada._

Y antes de que James pudiera contestarme salí dando un portazo de su cabina.

_--------------------P.N----------------_

El acontecimiento del día anterior fue evitado por todos. Incluso Maya y Remus ignoraban la pelea como si no hubiese pasado. Marianne le había dicho a Lily que creía que Remus estaba muy seguro de estar tomando una buena decisión al rechazar sus sentimientos, pero que no entendía sus motivos.

Marianne la había despertado diciendole que Sirius había anunciado esa mañana que se dirigirían hacia su casa. Eso despertó la curiosidad de ambas y como siempre corrieron al camerín de Maya.

_-Sabía que vendrían-_ dijo Maya esbozando una sonrisa

_-Cuentanossss...-_suplicaron las chicas haciendo puchero. Maya rió.

-_Es una isla-_ comenzó a contar- _Pero no es una isla cualquiera, pronto lo veran no quiero aruinarles la sorpresa..._

-_Al menos cuéntanos cómo es por dentro-_suplicó Lily

_-En esa isla están gran parte de las familias de nuestro barco_

Lily y Marianne la miraron sorprendidas. Se preguntaron si los Merodeadores tendrían familia allí.

_-Mi familia no se encuentra allí, pero las familias de los piratas sí-_ dijo con sorna_- Los Merodeadores tienen a sus padres en otros lados, debo decir que exceptuando a Sirius, todos tienen un lugar en la Isla del Fénix_

_-¡Wow! He escuchado muchas cosas sobre ella-_ exclamó Marianne encuentran las más importante- _Dicen que es una comunidad enorme de familias mágicas, y que allí se encuentran los magos más cultos y poderosos de Inglaterra._

_-Así es-_dijo con orgullo Maya-_Tiene escuelas,bibliotecas, casa de duelo, museos, barrios mágicos, canchas de Quidditch-_ enumeró con voz soñadora_- Todavía me pregunto por qué los chicos decidieron dejar la ciudad..._

Lily frunció el entrecejo, Marianne la miró sin entender.

_-Tal vez no les gustaba la Isla.-_propusó Marianne

_-No lo creo-_ murmuró Maya-_ Siempre que hablamos de ella se estusiasman mucho- _contó- _Y según lo que me dijo Peter les iba bastante bien en esa Isla._

_-Otro misterio más de este barco, supongo-_alegó Lily

Maya la miró extrañada.

-¿Te peleaste con James?

Lily se sonrojo y Marianne rió ante su reacción.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_preguntó azorada.

-_Ayer cuando te fuiste de mi habitación te dirigiste hacia allí- _dijo riendo- _Además hoy James se ha levantado con un humor de perros,y parecía preocupado._

Ella y Marianne rieron ante lo acalorada que parecía Lily.Maya rió.

_-¿Sabes qué? Creo que le gustas-_ agregó riendo- _Jamás supe que James hubiese tenido novia-_aclaró- _Y eso que ha tenido muchísimas mujeres atrás- _luego rió más aún como recordando algo- A_quí en el Merodeador te mueres por estar en la cama de Sirius, te enamoras de Remus, te amigas con Peter y James es tu amor platónico. Hasta ahora ninguna chica llamó su atención._

Lily bufó.

_-Deja de decir estupideces, tan solo nos conocemos hace un par de meses-_murmuró sonrojada

_-No creo que James se de cuenta de ello por lo menos hasta un tiempo-_dijo meditandolo_- Pero estoy segura que le llamas la atención, le debe de gustar tu carácter._

Y así en medio de sus sonrojos Lily se tapó la cara, y Marianne y Maya rieron con sorna. De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

Con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa, Maya abrió su puerta a ver quién era.

_-¡Oh!-_ casi se atraganta de la risa al ver a la persona_- ¡James! ¡Que sorpresa!_

-¿Podría hablar con Lily?

_--------------------P.P-----------------_

Seguí a James por los pasillos. Al parecer pretendía que vayamos a su cabina. Una vez que ingresamos, James me indicó que me sentara.

La cabina de James era grande. Constaba de un escritorio (con una gran silla de un lado y del otro dos pequeñas butacas), dos sillones individuales y uno grande. También resaltaba la biblioteca que se encontraba detrás del escritorio. Era una cabina un poco llamativa considerando que pertenecía a un pirata.

_-Creo que fui un poco brusco ayer-_ se disculpó

Lo miré enojada.

_-Tan solo olvidaste algunos modales-_ le dije furiosa

James rió.

_-Hay algo que quiero darte-_ se levantó y tomó un libro de su biblioteca_- Sé que eres una persona muy curiosa, y hasta ahora no has demostrado lo contrario-_ sonrió_- Tómalo, te lo presto, habla de la Isla del Fenix_- aclaró_- Si quieres llegar a ser una gran bruja no creo que quedarte en la Isla Esmeralda te ayudé..._

Estupefacta tomé el libro y lo miré, se titulaba: "Historia de Hogwarts"

_-Gr...Gracias-_ dije tartamudeando, estaba asombrada

James hizo un gesto, y se retiró de la cabina.

Yo no sabía que hacer ni decir. Me sentía aún llena de orgullo, pero sabía que era la forma de pedirme disculpas que él me ofrecía al prestarme un libro. Me apunté decirle que estaba disculpado cuando llegásemos a la Isla del Merodeador, para lo cual faltaban dos meses.

Dichos dos meses pasaron, y en el transcurso de estos descubrí junto a Marianne algunos de los secretos del Merodeador.

Sirius nos ofreció llevarnos a la sala de maquinas, que en realidad era un fuente de magia. Supusimos que esa magia que movía al barco era aportada por su tripulación y algo más, que era ignorado por nosotras. Además encontramos en el cocinero de la tripulación una nueva amistad.

-¡Señor Foodle!

Marianne y yo cantabamos y corríamos por el barco, "alborotando" a la tripulación según Peter, y nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina.

_-¡Buenos tardes señoritas!-_nos sonrió el treintañero Foodle

Foodle no era muy atractivo pero era sin duda muy buen cocinero. Según él sus clientes preferidos eran Remus y James; en particular Remus. Habíamos visto que durante las comidas James y Remus comían solos en sus camarotes, mientras Maya y Sirius comían junto a toda la tripulación. Otro misterio, de donde sacaban la comida. Marianne sugirió el simple hecho del uso de la magia. La cuestión es que la comida para la tripulación, el Merodeador y Maya tenía que ser en grandes cantidades lo cual reducía la posibilidad de hacer "platos finos y delicados" como suele decirnos Foodle; Mientras que James y Remus pedían lo que el cocinero eligiese y pedían un solo plato. Foodle soñaba con ser un chef superestrella. Sirius solía decirnos "Un derrocho de magia eso, debería ser squib si lo que quiere es cocinar."

Foodle era amable, fino, un excelente cocinero y buen bromista. Y además de todo esto, era un hombre especial. Lo descubrimos la última noche del primer mes.

_-Es un libro grande y largo el que te regaló el Capitán-_ me dijo mientras cocinaba sopa para 30 hombres-_Es sin duda un caballero de primera._

Yo solía leer el libro en mis ratos libres.Este hablaba sobre una escuela de magia, de la cual yo me había enamorado leyendo ese libro, muy importante de Inglaterra.

Marianne rió ante mi sonrojo.

_-Y además está muy bonito el chico-_ agregó con picardía_- Lástima que le gusten mujeres, hasta hace poco tenía la esperanza que no fuera así...-_sollozó- _Pero semejante hombre tenía que seguir con la estirpe humana..._

Sí, era gay. Y menudo gay. En nuestro pueblo no era para nada común, y no se mencionaba aunque fuera muy obvio. Pero los piratas eran un mundo aparte, y en ellos todo era una excepción.

Foodle adoraba a los hombres y no dudaba en hacerlo ver. Sirius no le tenía mucho aprecio, y solía insuntarlo bastante. James al parecer era bastante amable con él, y había sido él quién lo había unido a la tripulación. Peter con su acostumbrado mal humor apoyaba a Sirius. Lo extraño era que Remus también, al parecer no le agradaba para nada ver al cocinero con Maya más tiempo que con él. Según lo que Maya nos había contado fue Foodle su primer amigo de la tripulación y sin duda al que más recurría. Los celos de Remus eran aún más obvios que la homosexualidad de Foodle.

Por otro lado, además de dedicarnos a conocer a los piratas y al barco, nos centramos en aprender que significaba ser pirata. Por las mañanas Maya y Marianne peleaban con espadas y correteaban por la proa haciendo tal ruido que despertaban a todos. Algunas veces yo era parte de ese disturbio. Sirius, intentando conquistar a Marianne, nos había ofrecido enseñarnos ciertas cosas. Nos mostró mapas, libros, tesoros y ¡hasta nos regaló un parche! A veces agradecía ese amor, "molesto" como Marianne lo llamaba, que le tenía.

Pero sin duda lo que más hacía era leer. Aunque sin duda mi libro favorito era el que me había dado James, que por cierto era bastante largo, este me había ofrecido leer otros (solo tomé dos) y Remus me había dado unos diarios de viaje de antiguos piratas famosos. Maya solía decir que eran comedias, y en cierto modo tenían razón, eran piratas de lo más primitivos que podía haber.

A veces cuando me tendía a la cubierta a tomar sol junto a Maya y Marianne, y a veces Sirius que era no era muy fanatico de la belleza y según Marianne le vendría bien cuidarse más-pero según él lo suyo era natural-,leía "La historia de Hogwarts". Maya solía burlarme muchísimo, y Marianne reía. Sirius una vez me dijo que si tenía alguna duda podría preguntarle a James lo que quisiera, ya que ellos habían ido a estudiar a Hogwarts (menuda sorpresa nos llevamos).

Solía tener largas conversaciones con James y terminaban cuando nos llamaban a comer o cuando se veía interrumpido por algún pirata que resultó herido en las bromas de Marianne y Maya(yo solía abstenerme,¡ah! y su complice Sirius). En general disfrutaba muchísimo el tiempo que pasaba con él, sus charlas eran geniales y a veces me preguntaba como un hombre tan inteligente podría ser un pirata.

El día que llegué a leer la última página de mi libro favorito fue el mismo día que llegamos a la Isla del Merodeador, en la última hoja había una nota que decía: "Espero hayas disfrutado el libro y disfrutes de Hogwarts James. Tal vez algún día llegues a ser el gran auror que siempre soñaste. Atte, Harold Potter". Procuré recordar, además de las disculpas aceptadas, devolverle el libro y preguntarle por la nota. Sí, definitavamente era curiosa.

_--------------------P.N----------------_

Delante de la tripulación del Merodeador se encontraba...el impresionante y único... ¡Océano!

_-¿Pero qué es esto?-_ exclamó Marianne

Se habían detenido en el medio mar, delante del...mar. Todos los piratas movían de acá para allá sus pertenencias, comida, tesoro, libro, muebles; Al parecer los Merodeadores planeban quedarse un largo tiempo en casa. Maya les había dicho que una vez en casa se descansaba lo que fuera necesario para el barco.

Aún así Lily y Marianne no veían la famosa "Guarida del Merodeador" (que según ellos era una isla), se encontraban en un barco que estaba anclado en medio del mar. Debían admitir que la profundidad había descendido,pero aún así seguían en el mar y no había rastros de una orilla o una isla.

_-Paciencia chicas- _les dijo Sirius pasandoles un brazo a ambas_- Paciencia y verán, es mejor ver la sorpresa._

Remus organizaba las cajas, los botines y las demás cosas que deberían sacar del Merodeador, Peter ayudaba a cargar al igual que Sirius. Las chicas habían empacado sus pertenencias hacía tiempo. James no estaba a la vista.

De repente en lo alto del mastil apareció Maya y exclamó alegrada.

-¡Remolino a la vista!¡Traigan el cofre!

Las chicas se giraron y quedaron frente al mar (estaban en cubierta), de la nada había surgido un remolino. Los piratas más jovenes cargaron un cofre pequeño hasta los bordes del barco. No era un cofre cualquiera, estaba lleno de cadenas y candados. James hizo su aparición entonces.

Sacó una llave muy pequeña de sus bolsillos y poco a poco (con ayuda) quitó las cadenas y candados, y al fin abrió el misterioso cofre.

-¡Por Merlín!

Dentro del cofre había un cofre aún más pequeño, también lleno de candados y cadenas, y como bien supuse, dentro de este había otro. Durante media hora James utilizó alrededor de 40 llaves muy pequeñas y quitó muchas cadenas y cofres que se iban haciendo más pequeños. Finalmente encontró en el más pequeño de todos un cofre de madera sin cerradura. Se acercó a la borda y abrió el cofresito. Dentro de él había mucho polvo. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter tomaron un pequeño puñado cada uno y cerrando los ojos y murmurando algo en un idioma extraño lanzaron a la vez el polvo al remolino.

El remolino se detuvó y antes de que pudieran asimilar lo que sucedía, algo que se encontraba debajo del barco comenzó a salir a la superficie. ¡Era una Isla!

En menos de diez segundos se encontraron en frente de una isla enorme que llevaba en su puerta un cartel que decía: "Bienvenidos a la Isla del Merodeador, Se exigen travesuras realizadas para su ingreso".

Marianne se había quedado sin palabras y Remus, Maya y Sirius reían de su asombro.

_-Supongo que lo más extraño de esa isla es como sobrevivía bajo el agua-_ se preguntó Lily

_-Preparate por que además es una isla habitada por humanos...más bien piratas-_ les dijo riendo Maya

Mientras el barco se adentraba a una construcción que aparentaba ser la guarida del barco, Foodle les decía:

-Bienvenidas a la Isla del Merodeador.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Las miradas curiosas, los suspiros y los gritos de admiración sin duda denotaron cuantas sorpresas contenía la Isla.

-_Es la primera impresión que tendrán de ella-_ les dijo Maya_- James suele decir que incluso él la encuentra con más secretos cada día_.

La Isla era sin duda una obra de magia poderosa. Tenía un gran puerto y la guarida del barco. Dentro de la isla ya vivía gente, pero no todos eran familiares de los piratas del barco. Había trabajadores, artistas, jubilados, guerreros...todos piratas. En su mayoría trabajaban para los Merodeadores, y por lo que les habían dicho recibían una buena paga.

La isla estaba dividida en tres partes: el mercado y los puertos, y las viviendas, donde se encontraba la tercer parte, que era la casa de los Merodeadores y que se encontraba en la gran orilla de la isla, donde los Merodeadores disfrutaban sus vacaciones. Maya se alojaba ahí y ellas también lo harían.

_-¿Podremos recorrer la Isla?-_preguntó Marianne

_-Es de noche-_explicó Remus_- Mañana tendrán todo el día, no se cansaran nunca de recorrerla._

Tenía mucha razón, y más aún le dieron la razón al entrar a la casa merodeadora, que era otro gran mundo también. Sin duda iban a ser las mejores vacaciones.

_--------------------P.P----------------_

La casa era enorme. Tenía muchas habitaciones espaciosas, pero muy llamativas, en vez de tener camas las habitaciones parecían camarotes. Eran encantadoras y muy cómodas. El clima era templado, en realidad vivían en un clima subtropical, pero cuando hacía frío, hacía frío y llovía horrible.

Cenamos una cena que nos había dejado Foodle. Lamentablemente él no dormía ahí sino con su hermano en otra casa de la isla.Remus nos prometió llevarnos en la mañana siguiente en el recorrido oficial de la Isla, y nosotras aceptamos gustosas.

Al término de la cena nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo compartía una con Marianne. Estaba tan emocionada y cansada por el viaje que me dormí enseguida, pero desperté en medio de la noche a causa de una pesadilla. Soñé con la Isla Esmeralda y mi padre, y me pregunté como se encontraría.

Desde la ventana de mi cuarto podía ver la orilla del mar. Me senté en el alfeizar de la ventana a observarlo. Angustiada y sin poder dormirme decidí bajar a la playa a disfrutar del amanecer que pronto llegaría.

-¿No podías dormir?

La voz de James me asustó.Pensaba que estaba sola, me giré y le dije:

_-Me preguntaba como estarían las cosas en casa..._

_-Si quieres cuando salgamos de aquí podemos pasar por allí._

_-Si pueden me encantaría-_murmuré_-Esperaba que el amanecer me distrajera un poco_

James dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se levantó y me tomó de la mano para levantarme.

_-Vamos, metamonos al mar-_ me dijo aventurero-_Desde el agua se ve mejor, además parece estar fresca..._

-Pero...

_-Nada de peros, además debajo de esas aguas hay algo que tal vez te muestre luego..._

Tomé su mano y nos adentramos al mar. El amanecer se veía hermoso, por fin sentí que estaba disfrutando este "rapto". Miré a James sonriendo, me sentía embriagada y maldición, ¡tropezé!

Caí al agua de culo y al estar agarrada de la mano de James el cayó conmigoy se mojó un poco. Cuando salí del agua descubrí que había tropezado con un cofre. Esto de tantos cofres me está asustando.

James se reía de mi y avergonzada lo empujé. Comenzamos a tener una guerra de agua. Finalmente entre risas noté lo critica que era la situación, ambos estabamos con el pijama mojado, mojados totalmente, riendo y algo embriagados por el sueño. Me acerqué y pueden imaginarse el resultado, James me miró fijo. Todavía me preguntó durante cuanto tiempo nos miramos antes de fundirnos en un beso.

Continuará...

-------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------

**¡Lo sé! Tal vez no les guste, pero yo sentí que había que darle un lugarsito a la vida de los Merodeadores y lo que esconden. ¿Se esperaban la relación entre Remus y Maya?¿el señor Foodle?¿La extraña caracteristica de Sirius de no obsesionarse por la belleza?¿La Isla del Merodeador?De todas formas del todo no abandone la vida pirata, hubieron: fiestas,bases secretas...y viene más.Más Lily/James,y más secretos. Le toca el lugar a Sirius.¿Preparados?**

**Capítulo 6:-La Isla del Merodeador II parte**

**Capítulo 7:-La Calavera Verde**

**No me extrañen y ¡dejenme reviews!**

Lamister 

**P.D:Espero este capítulo les haya logrado hacerse unas preguntas,cómo:**

**-¿Cómo surgió el grupo de piratas?**

**-¿Cómo funciona el barco?**

**-¿De donde vienen realmente los Merodeadores?**

**-¿Cuándo surgió?**

**-¿Cuándo llegó Maya?**

**Y preguntas derivadas. Confieso que desde el principio pensé que de eso trataba realmente la historia. Dos chicas son arrebatadas de su rutina para adentrarse en un mundo nuevo y misterioso. Y en el medio de todo ese misterio iran descubriendo nuevas cosas y encontrando la amistad y el amor.(sonó a Summary xD)**


	6. La Isla del Merodeador II parte

El Merodeador

Summary: Lily y Marianne llevan una vida normal en la isla Esmeralda, hasta que un grupo de piratas llamado "Los Merodeadores", las rapta y las lleva a un mundo de aventuras y romances...JL

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscan de los libros de "Harry Potter y…." Que aparezcan en este fic pertenecen a Joanne Kate Rowling, y aquellos que no pertenescan a sus libros de "Harry Potter y..." me pertenecen a mi.

N/A:-

**Me sentí contenta al ver que 5 capítulos tenían 80 reviews.Pero la alegría se marcho cuando me di cuenta que la cantidad de reviews fue en descenso y que si me hubiesen dejado el promedio dereviews de siempre (15), tendría 90 reviews o más. Me sentí decepcionada y decidí que hasta que no tenga 100 reviews(se que me van a odiar por esto) no voy a volver a publicar. De todas formas, voy a tardar ya que el próximo capitulo va a ser pesado, y además estoy muy ocupada. Realmente me gustaría saber que pasó con los que seguían el fic, me gustaría saber que piensa la gente.Espero me entiendan.**

**En fin, eso es lo que pienso. Solo me queda por decir¡Por favor dense una vueltita por mis otros ficsss!**

**Y Aquí contesto los reviews:**

Joice:-_Bueno tu duda se plantea un poco en el capítulo anterior, es un tema que todos evaden y se contradicen, pero pronto saldrá a la luz y se tomará una decisión. Si bien las chicas siguen las ordenes de los chicos,estos les han dado los mejores puestos y sin duda las han tratado muy bien, pero sigue en pie su estado. Lo extraño es que(como habrás notado)James finalmente le ofrece a Lily que en el camino a su casa, podían llevarla a la de ella.Veremos que sucede, Muchas gracias por el review!_

IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs:-_MUCHAS GRACIASSSSSSS!Pretendo al final del fic agradecer a todos los que dejaron review y principalmente a los que estuvieron desd e el principio y siguieron ').Ojala te haya ido en el examen, por experiencia propia lo más importante es no hacer trampa(nunca hice, en mi division soy la rara que no se machetea) y estar confiado de uno mismo. Yo también sigo muchisimos fics tuyos, solo que a veces olvido dejar review, la próxima que actualizes te lo dejo._

Leodyn:- _La idea es responderlas, de todas formas mucha quedaran incompletas o formaran parte de la imaginación del lector. ¡Gracias por el primerm review!_

Rai-Potter:- _Muchas Gracias!Ojala te guste este capítulo._

Zara Potter-Black:-_Siiiiiiiiiii. Al fin llegué a la parte que quería de "El Merodeador",siiii. La verdadera trama se hace realidad al fin, me está pasando algo parecido con mi otro fic: "Eras Antiguas", ya pronto llegaré. ¡Que bueno que te gusto todo¡Muchas Gracias por el review!_

Moonyspat:-_T-T Muchas gracias!D, realmente al leerlo me quede O.O y dije: "Snif,snif,gracias...".Realmente muchas gracias!_

Xaica:-_Que bueno que entendiste! Porque la verdad que hasta yo me maree al explicartelo, es un poco loca la cosa -. Muchas gracias por el review y préparate para este capítulo_.

HG:- _¿Tan rápido? Pensé que con lo que pasó en el barco se los anticipe un poco. Gracias por el review._

Lilyaris Potter:-_Muchas Gracias!_

**Lamister**

**Aclaración:**

_----------------------P.N-----------------_ punto de vista del narrador

_--------------------P.P-----------------_ punto de vista del personaje

Capitulo.6:- _La Isla del Merodeador II parte_

_----------------------P.N----------------_

En la habitación de Lily y Marianne, las risas y los gritos innundaban el ambiente. Lily había salido del baño caliente que se había dado y estaba llena de mantas y ropa para que no pescara un su almuerzo.

_-¡No puedo creer que se hayan besado!- _exclamó Maya

_-Shh, no hagas tanto escandolo-_ le rogó Lily

_-¿Cómo fue?-_preguntó Marianne

_-Ustedes los vieron desde aquí...-_les reprochó Lily

_-Si, vimos como despues del beso se miraban sonrojados y tu huías de la mejor manera dramatica-_ rió Maya

Las chicas rieron y Lily se sintió apesumbrada.

_-Me asusté-_ explicó- _Aún no sé lo que siento por James...Estoy muy confundida._

Era cierto, Lily se sentía muy confundida, y aunque no había dudado en besar a James, aún no sabía que sentía exactamente por él.

_-Obviamente te sientes atraída_- le dijo Marianne- _Te conozco, y no lo hubieses besado._

_-Creo que deberías dejarlo así como está- _le sugirió Maya-_Tal vez James hable contigo, o se encuentren en medio de la playa otra vez_-bromeó al final.

Lily entonces recordó que aún no le había devuelto el libro, aceptado sus disculpas, ni descubierto que era el cofre contra el que habían chocado. ¡Y todo esto debía hablarlo con James! Decidió que optaría por seguir el consejo de Maya.

_-La verdad es que eres única.Hasta ahora James nunca se había sentido atraído hacia nadie, creo que se abstuvo mucho a su trabajo._

_-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de mí y explotamos a Maya sobre Remus?_

Se hizo un silencio.

_-No voy a volver con él...-_ fue la respuesta de Maya

_-Nadie te dijo que lo hicieras, cariño-_ le susurró amablemente Marianne.

_-Pero aún le quieres-_ sostuvo Lily- _Y el también por lo que James me dijo.No me parece lógico que esten separados._

_-¡Remus me dejó! Estabamos llegando al mejor momento de nuestra relación y el me dejó alegando que no era bueno para mí quedarme con él...¡Y toda la tripulación le dio la razón! Ni siquiera él mismo accedió en explicarme por qué me había dejado-_ sollozó Maya

_-Supongo que tenemos que averiguarlo.-_ murmuró Lily-_Hoy haremos el recorrido a la isla con él, y en algo pensaremos para descubrir de qué se trata esto..._

Mientras Maya lloraba Lily miró firmemente a Marianne quién le respondió la mirada.

_--------------------P.P-----------------_

Definitivamente la Isla del Merodeador era una pieza exquisita. Lily se las había ingeniado para evitar a James, pero no pudo evitar las miradas de Sirius de admiración.Algo extraño.

El caso es que Remus nos hizo el recorrido prometido, y lo disfrutamos muchísimo.

Fuimos a la casa de Foodle, quién nos ofreció almorzar con él.

Luego del almuerzo me surgió una idea.

_-A veces me pregunto si Foodle es realmente gay_- dije cuando caminabamos por las calles del mercado-_Digo, está siempre tan interesado en Maya que a veces parece bisexual._

Remus tosió, habíamos parado antes a comprar unos refrescos.

Lily pareció comprender mi idea.

_-Sí, yo creo que si siguen así en algún momento empezarán a salir._

Remus explotó, se puso rojo y desvió el tema dandonos una lista y diciendonos que fuesemos a la guarida del barco a ayudar.

Y desapareció.

_-¿Y si nos pasamos?-_ le pregunté a Lily

_-No creo-_ rió- _lo mucho que puede hacer ahora es noquear a Foodle._

_-Oh¡Pobre Foodle!_

Leí en voz alta la lista:

"_Orden de trabajos:_

_1. Reparar maderas y muebles_

_2. Reorganizar el barco_

_3. Modernizar muebles_

_4. Llenar de combustible mágico_

_5. Arreglar el timón_

_6. Organizar las habitaciones (poner los nombres en las puertas de los camarotes)_

_7. Limpiar_

_8. Poner bandera nueva_

_9. Cargar alimentos y muebles_

_10. Partir"_

_-Sirius me dijo que se dedican a modernizarse constantemente-_ expliqué a Lily- _Al parecer hacen los muebles a mano y lo demás también, por eso tardan tanto._

Fuimos al barco y le dejamos la lista a Troniud Malod, sí tenía un nombre raro, era un pirata del barco.

_-¿A dónde iremos esta vez?-_ me preguntó Lily

_-No tengo idea Lilian-_ le dije- _Creo que no volvieron porque sí a la Isla, según Maya se quedan mucho tiempo navegando antes de volver._

_-¿No te gustaría volver a Esmeralda?_

La pregunta me sorprendió.

_-Estoy preocupada por mis padres, pero aún así me siento tan feliz aquí..._

Fui sincera. Soy feliz en este lugar. Conocí gente, lugares, situaciones y objetos maravillos y diferentes a lo que acostumbraba. Hasta Lily que aparentaba que sería solterona toda su vida se había besado con el Capitán.

_-Creo que deberías preguntarle a James-_ dije riendo con ganas- _Iré a pedirle ayuda a Sirius._

Lily se sonrojó.

_-Iré a hablar con Foodle._

Cuando Lily se marchó me dirigí hacia la casa de los Merodeadores, a ver al famoso mujeriego Canuto.

Al entrar encontré a Remus en la playa tirado en la arena, aparentemente relajandose. No había rastros de James, ni de Sirius.

A punto de salir de la casa la voz de Sirius me detuvo, provenía del estudio de James. Hablaba con alguien, que al parecer era Peter.

_-¿Todavía la amas?_

Sirius parecía nervioso, se escuchaba como caminaba de un lado a otro.

_-Sí...-_dudó- _No lo sé Colagusano, pero todo este tema me ha hecho olvidar mis sentimientos. Pero ningún día dejo de pensar en ella.-_suspiró_-Y ahora me dices que se ha unido a la Calavera.Es terrible._

_-Tengo el presentimiento de que pronto la veremos-_ susurró Peter_- Ya sabes con la carta que le llegó a James, en menos de cuatro meses partiremos a la Isla del Fenix._

_-No-_le interrumpió Sirius-_Al parecer James pretende dejar a las chicas en la Isla Esmeralda._

_-¡Ha perdido la cordura!-_exclamó Peter-_Ya no sé que le pasa a James, está detrás de la chica pero la deja en su pueblo aburrido, cuando encima estarán más seguras con nosotros. Y eso que no me agradan ni un poquito._

"A nosotras tampoco nos agradas Peter" pensé.

_-Además la presencia de Marianne te distrae- _dijo risueño_- Un tiempo más Sirius y la tienes en la cama._

Sirius rió. A partir de ahí no lo soporté más y me fui. Me sentía furiosa conmigo misma, con Sirius y con Peter.

------------------P.P---------------

La charla con Sirius me había ayudado bastante a despejarme. Me sentía más tranquilo.Sin duda me gustaba Lily Evans, y me había gustado su beso, y todo lo que la rodeaba. Pero aún así todavía me sentía mareado, así que decidí ir a ver a Foodle, ya que además esa misma tarde empezarían los trabajos para fortalezer el barco para el próximo viaje.

Foodle me recivió como siempre, con su calida sonrisa, y un plato exquisito.

_-¿Alguna novedad capitán?- _me preguntó coqueto

_-Sí_- afirmé-_Mañana empiezan a trabajar con el barco de diez a cinco, no acepto excepciones._

Foodle suspiró.

_-¿Tan apurado está?-_ luego pareció reflexionar- _¿Pasó algo?_

Medité. Pensé en la carta de mi padre, en lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Es la Isla del Fenix-_ le confesé- _Me están llamando Foodle, será nuestra última aventura por mucho tiempo_.

Foodle palideció, y parecía a punto de caer. Se sentó abatido.

_-Oh...- _musitó-_ Comprendo. ¿Qué hará con las chicas?_

_-Devolverlas a casa claro._

_-¿Cómo?_

La voz de Lily hizo que ambos nos sobresaltaramos.

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?-_exclamó abatida_- ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió preguntarnos?_

No supe que decir. Ella había escuchado todo. Tosí, y me acomodé en mi butaca.

_-Ven a comer Lilian-_ le dije_- Luego hablaremos con Marianne los tres esto._

_-¿Me crees estupida?-_ espetó-_ Quiero volver, pero también quiero ir a la Isla del Fenix- _confesó-_Con Marianne siempre soñamos con ir ahí cuando cumpliesemos la mayoría de edad._

_-Es peligroso Lily-_ le dije tranquilo

_-Sírveme ron Foodle-_ ordenó Lily

_-Lilian tu no puedes tomar eso._

_-¿Por qué¿ Porque soy mujer?_

_-Como digas_

_-¡No!-_ exclamé

Me sonrojé de la furia.

_-Porque no._

_-Disculpame pero ustedes son todos unos mariquitas y toman._

_-¡Pero que dices estas loca¡Eres una señorita!_

_-¡OH DIOS MIO!_

La voz de Foodle detuvo nuestra pelea.El maldito sonrio satisfecho.

_-Hoy es Luna Llena._

Casi se me corta la respiración. Habíamos olvidado llevar a Remus.Maldije.

_-Mierda. Lily tendremos esta conversación más tarde. Quedate aquí con el señor Foodle.-_ordené

Lily parecía estar a punto de protestar pero Foodle la y derrotada cerró sus labios.

Fue allí cuando marché.

---------------P.N----------------

_-Todo en orden Cornamenta-_ le informó Sirius_- Por suerte no pasó nada y Remus corrió a tiempo_

James suspiró aliviado.

_-¿Maya sabe no?_

Sirius miró el cielo razo.

_-Claro que sabe, habían comenzado a discutir y cuando la luna se asomó Jack Plottiel le recordó a Remus que era un licantropo.-_dijo sarcasticamente- _Casi se transforma delante de ellos, valiente Jack, ya decía yo que lo heredó de su madre francesa._

_-¿Te acostaste con ella también?_

_-¡Pero Prongs!-_ exclamó-_ ¡Con una veterana!No estoy tan loco._

James rió.

_-¿Sabes?-_ murmuró Sirius_- Temó que esto afecte su relación... ¿Crees que Maya lo rechaze?_

James dejó de reir para cambiar su sonrisa por una postura seria.

_-Creo que tal vez ahora avanzen-_ dijo_- A Maya no va a molestarle, estoy seguro, pero temo que se enoje con él por haber creído que ella lo haría._

_-Remus temía por su seguridad...Bueno, tu sabes-_ Sirius se encogió de hombros_-¿Vamos a volver a casa verdad?_

_-Sí- _James afirmó decidido_-Volveremos más fuertes que nunca._

_-¿Con las chicas?_

_-No estoy seguro- _dijo James_- De todas formas iremos a Esmeralda, debemos asegurarnos que todo allí este bien, y después veremos._

Sirius de pronto comenzó a reir.

_-¿Sabes?-_ le dijo riendo_- Si llegamos en un año estaremos para la reunión anual de ex-alumnos de Hogwarts. Eso sería divertido..._

James miró el cielo. Se sentía puro en ese momento. Al fin Maya y Remus podrían hablar.Al fin Sirius se afrontaría a su propio corazón. Y él al suyo...

-----------------------

_-Dormir... -_ rogaba Jack Plotiel_- ¡Remus necesita dormir Maya!_

Una furiosa Maya caminaba, ansiosa y furiosa, por la habitación de la enfermería.

_-¡Te vas Jack!_

_-En serio, ya sé que estoy arriesgando mi vida persistiendo pero Remus necesita descansar..._

Maya se detuvo y se sentó con los ojos llorosos.

_-¿Qué no entiendes!Esto es muy importante para mí..._

Jack se inclinó y la abrazo.

_--------------------Flash Back-------------------_

_-¿Por qué?_

_Remus vacilaba. No podía. No._

_-No puedo decirtelo Maya, esto es muy díficil..._

_-¡Solo quiero saberlo!- gruñó- Y terminaremos este problema de una vez._

_Remus la sorprendió con un beso desesperado._

_-Todavía te quiero Maya- le dijo tomandola de las mejillas- Pero quiero protegerte...Soy un monstruo._

_-¡No¡No lo eres!_

_Remus giró su rostro avergonzado._

_-Desearía ser normal y poder estar contigo._

_-¡Remus¡REMUS¡LA LUNA!_

_Remus soltó asustado a Maya y miró a la Luna aterrorizado._

_Todo se detuvó para ella y comprendió. Comprendió todo. Las desapariciones, el nerviosismo, el secreto oculto, la roptura.Remus Jhon Lupin era un licantropo.Por eso había huído de la Isla del Fenix._

_---------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------_

_-Jack..._

Mierda. Por eso era la favorita del barco. Maya siempre arreglaba todo con sus pucheros.

_-Está bien-_ aceptó- _Pero te conozco, por lo que te pido que seas delicada-_ agregó con cierto sarcasmo

Maya le sacó la lengua, tomó aire y se adentró a la habitación donde su futuro descansaba.

---------------P.P----------------

_-¿Te pasa algo?_

Miré fijo a Marianne.

-Nada… Es que esto de volver a la Isla y que Remus es un licantropo es mucho en un día. No sé como tú puedes dormir.

Reí, tenía que animarlas a ambas.

_-Chicas, no se pongan tristes...Veamoslo así-_ sisisisi, yo otra vez con mis fantasías-_Van a la Isla, hablan con la familia, yo cocino un banquete de los dioses, le pucherean a sus papis (pidanle clases a Maya), Lily se acuesta con el Capitán y lo convenze de ir todos juntos rumbo a la Isla del Fenix.¡Bravo!_

Recibí un golpe de parte de Lily y reí.

-Señor Foodle a veces me preguntó que lee usted en sus ratos libres.

Me sonrojé.

-¡_Hay, Marianne mía! No hay nada hoy de lo que yo pueda disfrutar, lamentablemente.-_ dije- _A menos que Lily retrate a nuestro Capitán desnudo-_ agregué maliciosamente

Creo que si no fuese por mis buenos reflejos habría perdido mi cabeza.

_-¡Es peligroso arrojarles botellas de vidrio a las personas!-_lloriquie

_-No tienes modales Foodle._

_-En tu mundo de señoritas son muy cerradas-_dije con sorna- _Todavía no entiendo como son tan geniales a pesar de eso._

Las chicas me sonrieron y nos abrazamos.

_-¿Creen que todo salga bien entre Remus y Maya?-_nos susurró Marianne

_-Sí-_ dije en un susurro también-_Les tomará un tiempo estar juntos del todo pero pronto veras como se acercan cada vez más..._

Nos abrazamos y brindamos por el amor. Que falta nos haría.

---------P.P-----------

Remus "Lunatico" Jhon Lupin, es decir yo, descansaba en una cama de la enfermería. La mente del cuarto merodeador se encontraba más palido de costumbre, temblaba y parecía apunto de morir. Cualquiera diría que era por su condición lobuna. Pero no, no era así. Era por una simple mujer.

¡Soy un desastre!

_-¡Podrías habermelo dicho! Yo, jamás te hubiese rechazado-_exclamó la que lo hacía temblar

_-Pero, Maya...-_Sí, estoy tartamudeando_-¡Soy peligroso! Imagínate si algo pasa...Si te muerdo... ¡Si nuestros hijos salen deformes_!

Esa idea me la dio Sirius.Maya me miró de forma amenazadora.

-Si salen deformes será por el poco cerebro que hereden de ti.

Ja,ja,ja. Que graciosa que es mi amada. Quién me manda a enamorarme de ella.

_-Solo quería que supieras Remus...-_ oh, dios mío, se ve hermosa sonrojada-_Que yo estaría contigo aunque fueras un licantropo._

Mi corazón se detuvo. Yo ya sabía que Maya jamás iba a rechazarme por eso. Bueno, está bien, siempre tuve miedo de eso, pero no era mi mayor miedo.¿Y si la lastimaba?O peor aún¿La mataba?

No supe que decirle...Dios la quiero tanto, y me duele verla irse, pero no puedo tenerla. ¡Está bien! Maldito Foodle, tenía razón.Que el tiempo lo decida.

Maya esperaba mi respuesta.

-Yo también te quiero...pero...

No pude terminar Maya se arrojó a mis brazos y lloró en mi pecho. La abrazé.No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así.

------------P.N-----------------

_-¡Chucuchu¡Chucuchu¡Aquí viene el tren-Sirius!-_exclamaba Canuto divertido.

Muchas risas llenaron el ambiente. Eran las dos de la tarde y los piratas del Merodeador trabajaban en su reparación.

_-¿Desde cuándo hay trenes en esta Isla?-_le murmuró Marianne a Lily

-Otro secreto del Merodeador.

Habían pasado dos meses del día en que todos supieron la verdad de Remus. Desde ese entonces se los veía a él y a Maya juntos de vez en cuando. Definitivamente hacían una linda pareja.

Lily había hablado con James. Otra casualidad nocturna, solo que esta vez fue en la noche siguiente a la luna llena en la taberna del señor Foodle.

_----------------------Flash Back------------------_

_-Se quedó dormida-le explicó Foodle a James- ¿Quiere verla?_

_-Sí, si es posible._

_Foodle llevó a James hasta una de las habitaciones de su taberna.Allí Lily dormía._

_-Si quiere le preparo la cena Capitán_

_-Si es posible...-suplicó- Estaría encantado._

_Foodle suspiró y salió a la cocina.James examinó la habitación. En la cama se hallaba Lily, durmiendo acurrucada. Había un pequeño sillón cerca de la ventana.Se sentó a esperar._

_-¿Potter¿Qué hace aquí?_

_James la miró fijo._

_-Vine a hablar contigo, como te prometí.-le dijo mientras seguía mirandola-Ya he hablado con Marianne y hemos llegado a un acuerdo._

_Lily se acomodó y se sentó en el borde de la cama._

_-El acuerdo consiste en que aún estando ustedes a punto de cumplir los 18 años, si sus padres no les permiten venir con nosotros a la Isla no lo harán._

_Lily bufó._

_-Está bien- luego formó una sonrisa macabra-Pero no te fíes, mi padre es un malcriador de primera- agregó sacándole la lengua_

_James rió._

_-¿Qué era lo que ibas a mostrarme que había dentro del cofre?-preguntó por lo bajo Lily_

_James se levantó y se sentó a su lado._

_-Allí tenemos todos los recuerdos de la Isla del Fenix- suspiró- Fotos, libros,...juguetes_

_-Son unos niños- le dijo Lily, provocando su risa-Ten-Lily buscó algo en el cajón de la cómoda y se lo acercó- Gracias por el libro, me gustó mucho..._

_James le sonrió. Estuvieron mirandose fijo y en silencio por un largo rato. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada sobre el beso.Lily de pronto rompió el silencio._

_-Me sorprendes, jamás te imaginé siendo Auror._

_James la observó sorprendido.Bajo la mirada._

_-Llegué a serlo, pero abandoné el trabajo cuando surgió la idea del barco._

_-¿Extrañas esa vida?_

_-No, porque no es otra vida, ambos hogares forman parte de mi vida._

_-Pero, James..._

_-Shh..._

_Lily se sonrojó. James sellaba sus labios con un beso._

_----------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------_

Jamás habían dicho explicitamente sus sentimientos, pero cuando estaban solos solían salir a caminar juntos.O eso sabían todos.

Marianne solía sentirse sola, ya que sentía que sus compañeras de juego la había dejado.Al menos solo en sus ratos libres.

Así Marianne forjó una amistad con el pirata Jack Plottiel(que era el médico del barco), y afianzó la suya con Foodle.

Había esquivado a Sirius desde entonces, el cual se encontraba apenado ya que extrañaba la presencia de la morocha.

_-Falta poco chicas-_ les dijo un Remus acalorado- _Dentro de una semana nos iremos._

_-¿Una semana?-_ exclamó Lily_- Tan solo hemos estado más o menos tres meses._

_-Con lo que durará el viaje a Esmeralda pelirroja, te aseguro que será suficiente el tiempo que nos quedamos._

Lily bufó.

_-Voy a ver a James._

Marianne pusó caras.Decidió ir a ver a Jack Plottiel.

Mientras tanto Lily se había detenido en su viaje hacia a James. Todo ese tiempo se había estado preguntando que le diría a su padre cuando volviese a casa.Decidió desviar su rumbo hacia la casa de los Merodeadores.Pensaría allí que hacer...Y además tal vez encontrará a Marianne luego en la enfermería para proponerle sus ideas.

Mientras caminaba miraba la Isla melancolica.Iba a extrañarla mucho.

Continuará...

------------------------- ------------------------- -------------------- ----------------

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Capítulo 7:- La Calavera Verde**

**Ahora sí Sirius tendrá un papel importante y se sabrá algo de su pasado, apareceran nuevos personajes muy importantes. Estuve meditando y creo que el fic no alcanzará los 10 capítulos o algunos más. Aunque aún faltan muchísimas cosas por contar(La Isla del Fenix, que pasó con Esmeralda,y bueh muchísimooooo más), los capítulos tienden a ser relativamente largos y llenos de mucha información creo yo, y para el capítulo 10 ya estaremos acercandonos al final...Son suposiciones pero les voy avisando.**

**Me gustaría hacerles(a los que dejen reviews) algunas preguntas:**

**-¿Cuál es tu pareja preferida?**

**-¿Tu personaje preferido?**

**-¿Qué esperas de este fic?**

**-¿Por qué crees que los Merodeadores llegaron a ser piratas?**

**Atte,**

**Lamister**

**M.O.S**

**M.O.M**

**M.L.L**

**M.L.M**


End file.
